After Hours
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: What do the staff of Beacon do after hours? Might turn M rated later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a series of one shots about the Beacon staff and what they do out of the classroom. I don't own RWBY.**

"I tell you my dear Bart, the students these days don't care for the classic, " Peter Port complained to the younger man sitting next to him at the table in the teachers lounge. The two of them were resting after a long day of teaching students how to kill Grimm and not die in the process. A few other staff members were scattered about the rather large room, eating snacks going over papers or just playing Remnant the Game.

"Yes well you have to admit that time you killed that boarbutusk with a lightbulb is a bit farfetched, " Bartholomew Oobleck responded though he couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face. He wondered if the student body would treat Peter more seriously if they knew that all of the old man's crazy stories were true.

"You were there, " Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out how you did it twelve years later, " Oobleck deadpaned.

"What's their to figure out?! All you have to do is shove the lightbulb up its..."

"He talking about that boarbutusk lightbulb thing again, " asked Ozpin as he sat down next to Peter with a mug of something and an apple. He had that knowing smirk on his face that tended to piss the staff off.

"At least he's not telling the one about the Ursa and the rubber band. I don't even have that and it still makes my stomach churn," Julia Peech said as she sat next to Oobleck. The two other men at the table winced at that, while Port grinned unapologetically.

"Yes that is one story none of the students will ever hear," Ozpin affirmed giving Port a pointed look.

"The damn thing bit me," Port huffed.

"Yes, but did you have to do that in front of an entire class of first years, " asked Ozpin.

"We still get therapy bills from those kids, " Peech added.

"I take it that your talking about the rubber band incident, " Glynda Goodwitch said as she sat next to Ozpin with a stake of papers to grade.

"You exaggerate Julia, the students were not that traumatized, " Port tried to defend. Without skipping a beat Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and brought up a graft for everyone to see.

"Peter, your exploits cost the school twenty percent of the budget! That's not counting all the crazy things you get up to with team CFVY, " she said in a clearly annoyed tone.

Eventhatgreat and illustrious Peter Port couldn't argue with that.

"I think I'll go into the Emraild Forest. There's another fully grown Deathstalker causing trouble out there, " he grumbled and left in a huff.

A few hours later, team RWBY was walking along Beacon Cliff taking in the peace and quiet. They all secretly hoped that they wouldn't accidentally stumble upon Cardin and Velvet again; the two unlikely couple had been in the middle of a wild romp against a tree when they came upon them. Yang had to have a long ackward talk with Ruby after that, mentally strangling her dad for not doing it before they left for Beacon.

As they kept on walking they heard a strange high pitched whistle. The four girls paused and glanced around curiously for the source of the strange noise. Unable to find the source they collectively looked up. There eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at what they were seeing.

"What the f..." Yang started to say, when a rather large object impacted on the ground in front of them with a loud **THUMP.**

The object turned out to be a fully grown Deathstalker, and sitting on top of it was a satisfied looking Professor Port. He climbed off of the once proud Grimm and started to walk back towards Beacon with a jaunty step.

"Ah, good afternoon girls. Enjoy your stroll, but remember stay vigilant," Port called as he walked passed. He started to whistle a nameless tune as he continued walking towards the academy. The girls just stood there slack jawed for a moment, trying to process what they just saw.

"Did Professor Port just fall out of the sky riding a Deathstalker, " Blake finally asked the question that they were all thinking.

 **END**

 **Sorry for being so late and so short. This was going to be a one shot about Port and Oobleck but I decided to change it into a series of one shots about the Beacon staff. I'll introduce a few OC characters in these but it will focus on the existing staff. Expect a update about once a week for this. By the way, it's going to be a running gag with Port in all my stories. I'll give you the barebones of his stories and let you fill in the blanks. As always review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY.**

'How does he do it' Port asked himself as Ozpin won another hand. The two of them were playing poker with Professor Knox, the shop teacher. Knox was glaring over at Ozpin while the other was coolly looking back at him. Peter began to sweat a bit as the two men stared each other down. He hoped he wouldn't have to restrain Bleu, last time the big man had lost his temper had resulted in Peter having to keep him from strangling Oobleck to death with his own tie.

"You sure you shuffled them cards right Oz," Bleu asked the insufferable jackass...er Headmaster.

"Can't stand losing can you Bleu, " was Ozpins simple reply. Knoxs answer was a right hook that connected with Ozpins nose. The venerable Headmaster of Beacon Academy was out like a light as he fell over on his back.

"I'll get Flora, "Port sighed, referring to the school head nurse. As he walked out of the teachers lounge he couldn't help but think that he was turning into the janitor, as it seemed he was always cleaning up other peoples messes.

 **Sorry it's so short I promise next one will be longer. If anyone has suggestions for scenes leave them in a review and I'll try to write them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY.**

The players sat across from one another glaring at each other from across the round table that was placed in the middle of the room. Port glanced at his cards and let out a sigh, a pair of fives wasn't going to win him this round so he decided to fold. Oobleck stared intently at his cards before tossing four chips in the pot. Peach smirked and matched his bet and raised two. Glyndas face was a mask of concentration as she raised three. Ozpin, however, was the master of the emotionless mask and he was impossible to read as he matched and raised two.

"I call, large strait," Oobleck said with a smile. Peach let out a grown of defeat as she reveled two pairs. Glynda laughed and through down a full house. She was reaching for the rather considerable pot when Ozpin casually put down a royal flush.

"Not again," she groaned as Ozpin racked in the chips, that smirk that pissed everyone off on his face.

"You wouldn't have that smirk on your lips if The Ox was playing," Port glowered. Ozpin flinched at the mention of Bleu Knox's nickname. His nose still hurt from when the shop teacher had decked him.

"At lease were not playing shots," Ozpin replied. Everyone shuddered at that memory.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

The five of them had decided to play for shots. Ports side of the table was littered with empty shot glasses and the man himself was barely awake. Peach was giggling uncontrollably as she leaned on Ooblecks shoulder. Glynda was a little red in the face form the liquor that she had drank; while Ozpin looked unaffected by the five shots he had drunk.

"You know I think you're kinda cute Barty," Peach giggled.

"Thank you my dear and you're quite lovely yourself," Oobleck replied slightly flustered.

That night had been pretty awkward for everyone to say the least. When they all woke up in the morning Port found himself hanging from the chandelier in the ballroom with no memory how he got there. Glynda woke up in the teachers' lounge with half a corndog in her hand and a new tattoo on an interesting part of her body; she was glad that she could cover it up with ease. Ozpins wakeup was far less dramatic, as he woke up in his bed, but with the mother of all hangovers.

When Ozpin made it to the lounge he found Port and Glynda already nursing a cup of coffee apiece. Peter offered him a mug without even looking and he sat down next to them. The three professors sat there sipping at their coffee without saying a word. That is until Oobleck and Peach walked into the room. Port did a spit take as he glanced at the two new arrivals, Glyndas mouth hung open as she stared at them in shock. Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow in question as he stared at them. Peach was wearing Ooblecks shirt, and Oobleck was wearing hers. The two younger professors turned a bright red as they realized their mix up.

"We never speak of this again," Peach said.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

They never did speak of it again, or ever do shots again for that matter. They had all agreed that once was enough. Even beer was band from the poker table after Knox's had one too many and destroyed the lounge.

"We could always play strip poker," Peach said with a sly smile. Glynda let out an amused snort, while Ozpin let a chuckle escape his lips.

"No thank you, we learned our lesson," Port replied sourly.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Port and Oobleck where down to their boxers and socks while Glynda and Peach where fully clothed. Ozpin, sensing trouble, had turned down the game and was watching in amusement as the two males were humiliated. Oobleck let out a groan as he lost yet another hand.

"Pay up Barty," Peach called playfully, a hungry smile on her face.

"Fine, fine. Nobody look," he snapped. Oobleck hesitated for a moment as he glanced at the others in the room. Then he yanked of his glasses and threw them on the pile.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

"That was fun," Peach giggled.

"For you maybe," grumbled Oobleck.

The five of them continued to play for the next half hour. Port regaled them all with the time he killed an Ursa with a toothpick. When he was finished Ozpin was shaking his head, trying to rid himself of that horrible image that he had been suppressing for the past nineteen years. The others looked like they were hovering between horrified and fascinated.

"Yet another story that the students won't hear about," Glynda quipped.

"You're a sick basterd Peter," Peach said, looking a little green in the face.

"Thank you my dear," was Ports unashamed reply. On that note Ozpin decided to change the subject, and what better subject then their students.

"I hear that Ms. Nikos has taken an interest in Mr. Arc, " Ozpin stated. The others grinned at the opportunity to gossip about the teens.

"I don't see why she is so attracted to that boy, " Glynda sniffed.

"That's why your still single, " Peach muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean Ms. Peach, " Glynda snapped. Peach narrowed her eyes when Glynda put emphasis on the Ms.

"For your information, I'm enjoying a nice relationship with Bart, " she fired back. The three males decided that now was the time to leave before the shit really hit the fan. They started to quietly creep towards the door...

"Besides I'm not the one who stomped on James heart and left it in pieces."

It hit the fan. The three men scrambled for the door before the fight went nuclear. They just made it out the door, Port slamming it behind him. He was still leaning on it when there was an explosion in the lounge that shook the building to its very foundation.

"The insurance company will never believe this, " Ozpin sighed in resignation.

 **END**

 **Hello everybody! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but like I said, these are one shots so some will be shorter than others. I would like to give credit to Panzer4life for giving me this idea. I know it probably wasn't what you wanted, but I did my best in incorporating all your suggestions into one. Now I have a story idea that will probably be written later in the year, I have a poll on my profile, so go and vote. As always review and drop anymore ideas for one shots.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY**

The teachers' lounge was packed today. All of the teachers were gathered to listen to a very important and very top secret seminar hosted by Ozpin himself. The seminar was so secret they had locked the doors, drawn the blinds on the windows, and had swept the room three times for listening devices. They couldn't let the students know about what they were about to talk about; even going so far as giving the seminar a fake name 'The increase of Grimm activity in the Emerald Forest and what to do about it'. Of course the seminar was far more important than some minor problem with the creatures of Grimm, and its real name was 'How to mess with your students heads without really trying'.

"The key to messing with your students heads is to make them think you know exactly what there up to at all times," Ozpin explained to the enraptured staff. Many of the teachers were scribbling notes on pads since it wasn't everyday that the great Headmaster of Beacon Academy dispensed with his vast wisdom.

"Like, 'I know what you did last summer', kind of thing," asked Julia Peach.

"No. Never make precise statements; they can easily find out if you're telling the truth when they interrogate you," was the Headmasters simple reply as he took a sip of something in his mug.

"So, be as vague as possible," Peach clarified.

"Precisely, the idea is to project the feeling that you're omnipotent."

Peach quickly scribbled down that bit of information, as did many of the other teachers. Now to most who did not work at Beacon Academy all of this might seem morally, even ethically, wrong. However, you have to remember that the staffs of Beacon have to deal with teenagers with advanced skills in combat and unique powers. Manipulating their students' minds was the only way the staff could stay ahead of the students. Plus it was fun to screw with the kids minds when they were bored.

"Now that we've covered getting information from the students we will move on to relationships," Ozpin continued. The other staff members just grinned as shipping the students was a favorite pass time of all members of the staff. Several teachers had an office pool on couples. The current favorite was Jaune Arc and Phyrra Nikos, Professor Port had racked in a considerable amount of Lien when he placed the only bet that the two would get together.

"Never force a relationship just to win a bet," Ozpin said, pointedly looking at Bleu Knox the shop teacher. The big man had the decency to look ashamed for once in his life. He had tried forcing two students into a relationship several years ago; it had ended with the two students team divided. Even after nine years the team was still divided over the issue and Bleu had been struggling ever since to get the team back together.

"Look for clues that indicate that the two are compatible with one another. Usually if the couple has things in common then they will have a successful relationship. However, this is not always the case as Mister Winchester and Miss Scarlatina can attest," Ozpin stated with a small smirk as he glanced at Goodwitch. The strict disciplinarian had walked into an empty classroom one day and found the two making out on a desk.

Glynda turned red in the face at the memory and shook her head to clear it. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. Goodwitch glared at him, and with a quick flick of her ridding crop gave the old man an atomic wedge. Now everyone started to laugh at the old man's misfortune as he yelped in pain. Ozpin simple raised an eyebrow at the spectacle of the True Huntsmen waddling around like a duck under Glyndas' control. Ozpin gave her a none committal glance and the witch stopped. Port took a while to recover from the atomic wedge that the deputy headmistress bestowed on him, but was back to his jovial self once again in a matter of minutes.

 _No doubt plotting his revenge,_ Ozpin thought with a mental smirk. Glynda was going to regret doing that to Peter who, aside from being the True Huntsmen, was also the King of Pranks. Something Ozpin learned the hard way years ago when he had humiliated Peter in combat class. The next morning he woke up with the left side of his scalp shaved off.

"As I was saying, look for clues. Don't force the relationship, and most importantly, don't let up on the teasing," said the Headmaster, getting back on target.

"That's a no brainer there," Peach chuckled, as did all the other staff. The teachers where all professionals when it came to teasing. Julia could attest to that, since she and Bartholomew Oobleck constantly got teased for the on again of again relationship they had had for the past several years.

"Now let's move on to getting the students to do what you want," Ozpin said, moving right along.

Meanwhile above the staff room Russell Thrush and Blake Belladonna where hanging from the rafters just above the ceiling tills listening into the teachers meeting. The two of them had been assigned by their respective team leaders to get intel on what the teachers were up to. Unknown to the teachers, none of the students had bought the cover story for the meeting since there were no significant increases of Grimm in the Emerald Forest. Russell and Blake starred at each other in disbelief as they listened to Ozpins' seminar.

"Those manipulative, sick, sadistic bastards," Russell quietly fumed to the cat fanus. Blake tried to quietly shush him, but it was too late. Without warning they were suddenly picked up by an invisible force and sent crashing through the ceiling tills. They landed right in the middle of the teachers' lounge with a grown of pain as the hit the floor hard. When they got themselves oriented again, they found themselves staring at all the teachers. The teachers all had wicked smirks on their faces as they closed in around the two unfortunate first years.

"Well, well looks like we have a couple of spies," said Ozpin as he towered over the two cowering children.

"What should we do with them? They heard everything we said," asked Peach, a rather sadistic grin on her normally pleasant face.

"Oh don't worry I'll erase their memories of this event," Ozpin reassured the biology teacher. Russell and Blake were scared out of their wits by this point. As the Headmaster slowly approached them they grabbed a hold of each other and screamed.

An hour later the two unfortunate first years found themselves dangling from a tree in the courtyard. To their horror they were both wearing chicken suits and several students were pointing and laughing at them, or taking pictures of them with their scrolls. The worst part was, they had no idea how the hell they got up there in the first place; or were the hell the chicken suits came from. A little ways off from them Professor Port and Professor Ozpin stood looking at their handy work.

"The terrible twosome strikes again," Port laughed while Ozpin merely smirked.

 **END**

 **That is it for this one shot. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Now for a little bit of explanation, I think Ozpins' semblance is mind manipulation. The reasoning behind this is that his office resembles his mind, gears within gears always turning, which is something that I would expect from someone with that ability. The chicken suits where just a 'why not' kind of deal. This strange little one shot actually came to me when I read RainStorm4's "Redemption". Its a pretty good story so go check it out, and always leave any suggestions for one shots. Also, thanks for all the favs and follows, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I **don't own RWBY.**

Glynda Goodwitch was having a good day for once. There had been no cafeteria destroying food fights, no masked intruders attempting to destroy the world, and most important of all no Ozpin smirk to piss her off. Yep today had been a good day and now she was making her rounds to finish it off. Glynda liked to walk around the campus at the end of every school day to make sure that everything was in order for the next day.

The setting sun lit up the sky with orange and red with traces of deep blue and purple. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, and Glynda paused to enjoy it for a few moments. As she stood their on the balcony a student came running up to her looking disturbed.

'And moments gone, ' she thought bitterly, but putting on a polite smile for the student as they drew near.

"Ms. Goodwitch, Ms. Goodwitch! Someone's attacking Velvet, " the second year student, Abbey Greene cried. Glynda's good mood instantly vanished with that statement. Ms. Scarlatina was one of, if not thee best Dust mages in the school. The shy timid fanuis had the potential to destroy the entire school with the raw power she possessed. Fortunately Velvet had one of the most tender hearts Glynda had ever seen and would never dream of such a thing.

"Where, " was her only question.

"Professor Peach's room, " was the young girls reply. Glynda immediately took off in the indicated direction.

"Thank you Ms. Greene. You may go back to your dorm, I'll handle this, " Glynda called over her shoulder.

Glynda made it to Peach's room in record time. She paused outside the closed door just long enough to hear a cry emit from the empty classroom. Her eyes widened, no doubt about it that was Velvets voice. With a flick of her riding crop the doors flue open with a loud stormed into the room and froze at the sight she was greeted with. There was Cardin Winchester pinning Velvet down on Professor Peach's desk. Velvet was mostly topless, with only her bra on. Cardin had shrugged off his jacket and had just undid his belt. The two teens stared at her wide eyed.

With a quick flick Glynda sent Cardin slamming into the chalkboard. She charged forward pinned the brute with her riding crop pressing into his neck. Red hot rage flowed into her, how dare he try to rape one of his fellow students.

"No! Ms. Goodwitch stop, " Velvet cried.

"Are you alright Velvet, " she asked.

"Yes. Cardin didn't do anything wrong, " Velvet responded. Glynda paused for a moment to prosses what the rabbit fanus ment. It took a second, but when she figured it out her face turned red with embarrassment. She quickly removed her riding crop from Cardins neck, and murmured an apology to the poor boy. Then her face went stern and glared at the two lovers as they dressed themselves, their own faces red with embarrassment.

"What where you two doing in here. Could it not have waited until you got back to your dorms," she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I...I'm in h...heat, " Velvet mumbled timidly. Glynda let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew that it wasn't Velvets fault that she had these urges.

"I understand Ms. Scarlatina, but next time please try to control yourself, " the Deputy Headmistress said in an exasperated tone.

"I will try Me. Goodwitch, " Velvet replied, an embarrassed smile on her face as she gave Cardin a hungry look.

Glynda could only shake her head in exasperation and amusement as she watched the two lovers leave for their dorm.

"I wonder if they will even get there, " she thought out loud to herself.

END

 **I hope you guys like this short one I'll try to post another this week to make up for it. Thanks to all who are faving and following this series. As always leave a review or suggestions for one shots. Until next time folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Breach had been a political embracement for both the Vale Council and Beacon Academy. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVYs timely arrival was the only thing to keep it from turning into a public relations disaster as well. Their timely arrival also saved hundreds of lives that undoubtedly would have been lost in the attack. Now with the battle over, Ozpin called the three teams to his office for debriefing.

The twelve young people stood in front of Ozpins desk waiting for the Headmaster to speak first. Most of them couldn't help fidgeting in the near silence, the only noise being the slow tick tock of the clock gears that where everywhere. To them it sounded a lot like the animus sound of troops marching in lockstep. Ozpin took a long sip from his mug before finally speaking to them.

"Before we get to the debriefing I would just like to say you all preformed splendidly today, " the Headmaster said with a bit of pride. The assembled students murmured their thanks. Taking one final sip he placed his mug on the desk and arched his fingers.

"Now let's start with team RWBY."

For almost an entire hour team RWBY told the Headmaster all about the events leading to the breach. Their mission to Mountain Glenn, the discovery of the White Fang base, and Torchwick's roll in the plot. Yang, however, left out the mystery woman that had apparently saved her from that little midget. Ozpin frowned at the hole in her story, but decided to file it away for later. After they summed up the fight Ozpin turned to the remaining two teams.

Their stories where much briefer taking up a little more than half an hour together. Jaune told of the strange call he got in the morning from Ruby, and his changing the mission when the alarms went off. Coco reported that her team had decided to respond to the emergency, because they didn't want to see a bunch of rookies get killed. Ozpin praised all three teams for their bravery and gave them some pointers on how to improve their respective teams performance. With the debriefing over Ozpin dismissed the three teams.

"And Ruby," he called.

"Yes sir," the young huntress to be asked, turning back to face the Headmaster. The other members of her team pausing at the doors to the elevator. Ozpin looked straight into Rubys silver eyes, eyes that where very familiar to him. The eyes that reminded him of a dear old friend that wasn't here anymore.

"Summer would be proud, " he said, a sad smile on his face.

"Th...thank you sir. I hope so, " she managed to say past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She joined her team at the doors, they opened up and walked into the elevator. Before the doors closed Ozpin saw Yang hug her little sister, a sad smile on her face as well. After the doors closed a single tear rolled down the Headmasters cheek.

"Yes she would, I just hope that you won't have to pay for my mistakes like she did."

 **END**

 **Sorry that this took so long and that it's so short. Took me a while to figure out an ending. I hope we see a scene like this in the show some time. As always please leave suggestions and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY**

Ruby was hungry. That wasn't unusual considering that she was a growing girl, but the cafeteria wouldn't start serving lunch for another hour. This was the young huntress in trainings free period and she was walking to her dorm to raid her secret cookie stash. She passed by an open door and froze as her nose caught a familiar sent.

"Mmmm, cookies," she drooled, eyes glazing over. Walking almost in a trance, she approached the open door but stopped when she realized it was the teachers' lounge.

"Ahh, no fair," she wined.

The red hooded girl glanced around cautiously, and then slowly poked her head through the open door. Taking a quick glance around, she crept into the room. Ruby didn't have to search for long before she found two trays of fresh made chocolate chip cookies cooling on the snack counter. Giving a silent cheer of triumph, Ruby scooped up a dozen of the cookies and started to scarf them down. They were good and just at the right temperature, not to hot not to cold. The gooey chocolate chips and warm soft cookie dough was to die for.

Then the young girl heard the distinct voice of Professor Knox come from the hallway. Ruby went wide eyed and, in a panic, darted under one of the tables. _Not the most creative hiding spot, but beggars can't be choosers_ , she thought sourly.

Professor Knox walked in with Port and Ozpin right behind him. They had had a long day and it was only noon. Knox had to deal with an idiot first year who stuck their hands in a wood planner while the damn thing was still running; the student had to go to the infirmary to get all four fingers on his right hand sown back on. Port had to get Jaune Arc down from a tree the boy had somehow fallen into from the roof with Ms. Nikos say a thousand apologies a minute. Meanwhile, Ozpin had to deal with the Vale council without his coffee, all the while sitting with James Ironwood who was practically radiating awkwardness at the situation that the two old friends had been thrown into.

"That damn idiot's going to get a week of detention for that. I swear, I'd put a dunce cap on his head and make him ware it for a year if I could," Knox grumbled to them.

"Yes, I can understand your sentiment. However, humiliating the young man further would not solve anything," Ozpin stated calmly.

"Bullshit, humiliation is the only way they'll stop doing something stupid. Isn't that right Pinkie," Knox snapped.

"You promised never to talk about that," Ozpin snapped back, his face darkening.

"A yes that reminds me of the time I killed an Ursa with a broom stick," Port said.

The other two men groaned and didn't hear the groan of the young first year hiding under the table they had sat down at. For the next forty-five minutes Port regaled them with the tale as they snacked on cookies and coffee. When it was over Ozpin and Knox had a slight green tint to their faces.

"…and I through it off a cliff," Port finished the story. Knox and Ozpin stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"That's the most mental thing I've ever heard," Knox said, with some disbelief in his voice.

"You are to never repeat that story to any of the students, ever," Ozpin stated firmly.

"Oh very well then. Looks like our brake is up," Port said as he glanced at the clock.

The three teachers finished their coffee and walked out of the lounge, Knox closing the door behind him. A few moments later, a traumatized Ruby Rose crawled out from under the table. She just managed to make it to the trash can and literally blew her cookies. Her appetite ruined Ruby decided to just go to her next class. That night Ruby had a nightmare about Ursas' and broom sticks.

 **END**

 **This chapter was inspired by bigdogcop36 request. I know it probably wasn't all you wanted but I hope you still find it funny. As I've stated before, I'm not going to ever actually tell you one of Ports stories. I like to let you guys come up with it yourself, and hey if you want you could take one of them and turn it into a story of your own. As always review and leave any request you might have, keep in mind I'm going to keep this story T for the time being.**

 **P.S. is anyone else having trouble with their traffic stats? All my stats are showing zero even though I posted a new one shot in RvB and I'm getting favorites for it. PM me if you know what's wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

I **don't own RWBY**

The day had been long and hot. That was all that Glynda would say about it. Even Ms. Nikos was panting and sweating profusely from the temperature and she was from Mistrial, a land that was famous for its long hot dry summers. Perhaps that was it, the humidity level was almost as high as the air temperature and that was close to triple digite! Glynda had decided to cancel all outdoor activities after she watched Proffeser Peach try to fry an egg on the pavement, the poor thing had transformed into a pile of ash in minutes.

With no combat class to deal with at the end of the day Glynda decided to head for the pool. She was wearing a form fitting one piece that showed just a bit of cleavage, like her usual outfit did. Though Glynda was more conservative than most, she didn't mind showing off her figure a little. Making her way to the pool she wasn't surprised to see the place packed with students and facilitie. She wondered why she had bothered to come when all of a sudden Peter Port came screaming down the water slide ass first. The old man shot out of the water slide like a cannonball and smack ass first into Ozpins face. _Oh, that's why,_ she thought with a satisfied smirk.

Lying down on a beach towel Glynda let out a satisfied sigh, especially when the misters turned on and gentle doused her and everyone else in a cool mist. Looking to her right Glynda had to suppress rolling her eyes. There was Ms. Nikos asking her partner Mr. Arc to put sunblock on her back. The boy, oblivious as ever to his partners crush on him, agreed without hesitation. He remained oblivious to the jealous looks he was getting from the boys as he started to rub the sunblock on the champions back. However, he didn't seem so oblivious when the young lady in question started to moan softly at his touch.

Glynda for once decided to let it be for now and glanced to her left. There was Julia Peach in a standard two piece sitting cross legged with Bartholomew Oobleck resting his head in her lap. The two of them seemed to be just chatting ideally and enjoying each other's company. Glynda let out another sigh, _seriously._

"Mind if I sit here, " asked a very familiar voice. Glynda glanced behind her to see James Ironwood standing there. He was wearing swim trunks and had a rather nervous smile on his face that seemed out of character for him. She gave him a nervous smile in return and nodded her head yes. James sat next to her with a groan, massaging his shoulder.

"James your arm," Glynda gasped when she realized that she was looking at skin instead of metal.

"It's synthetic skin," James explained to her. She nodded her head in silent understanding. The two of them sat there for almost twenty minutes in comfortable silence.

"You know, I missed doing this with you, " James said softly, giving her a sad tired smile.

"So have I James, " Glynda replied quietly.

"I know that we can never go back to what we were before, but I would like it if we could just hangout together as friends again," James said. Glynda stayed silent for a few moments, thinking of all the good and bad times they had had over the years. Did she really want James back into her life again after all these years?

"Yes I think I'd like that too James. "

 **END**

 **I like exploring the relationship between James and Glynda. I'm pretty sure Ironwood is a cyborg hence the arm reference. Sorry to say but I'm putting this on hold for a while. I'll update if I get any new ideas, but for now I'm going to write some other stories I have in my head. Leave a review and if you got a request then leave it and I'll get to it as soon as possible. That's all for now folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this update is brought to you by bigdogcop36. As always I don't own RWBY**

When Ruby woke up in the morning she had bags under her eyes. She had just spent another sleepless night dreaming about broomsticks and Ursas. Every fiber of her being wanted to just erase the story she had inadvertently heard in the teachers lounge nearly a week ago. Professor Port was the most sick and twisted Huntsman she had ever known and she hoped never to get on his bad side.

Getting up, the young huntress in training went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ruby chose to have an ice cold shower to wake herself up, and let out a yelp when the water hit her skin. Now fully awake, Ruby decided to get dressed for class. As she finished putting on her stupid school blazer Ruby reached behind her for her hood, and instead of touching the familiar soft fabric she touched something firm and warm.

"Umm…Ruby I know that we're pretty close as sisters, but I don't think we're that close," Yang said, embarrassment tingeing her voice.

Ruby turned her head to find her hand resting on Yang's left breast. Both girls' faces went an interesting shade of red and Ruby quickly removed her hand from her older sister. She then noticed that Weiss and Blake were standing next to Yang, both looking slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"Ruby can we talk to you," asked Weiss, it sounded more like a command than a request.

"What about," the younger girl asked.

"Well, it's just that it looks like you've been having trouble sleeping lately," the heiress said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"What? No that's ridicules, I haven't been having trouble slee…YAWN," Ruby tried to say before her on body betrayed her.

"Very convincing," deadpanned Blake.

"Look guys you don't want to know about it, trust me," Ruby shuddered.

"We're not going to let up until you tell us what's bothering you little sis," said Yang with a determined look on her face.

Ruby really wanted to spare her team with what she had heard, but then she remembered the prank Yang had pulled on her last week. Yang had swapped out Ruby's hair conditioner with dye. Poor little Ruby hadn't realized it until she walked out the bathroom door and Weiss had fallen out of her bunk laughing. The diminutive scythe wielders hair had turned a bright bubblegum pink. Breaking out of her flashback with a shake of her head, Ruby gave her team a wicked smile.

"Alright, if you really want to know what is bothering me…"

Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin were walking through the first year dorms on their morning rounds when they heard three screams coming from team RWBY's dorm room. Only mildly concerned with the commotion the two professors started to make their way to the dorms door when it suddenly flew open. The WBY of RWBY came running out the door and each went to a separate door in the dorm and knocked. When their respective doors opened they rushed in and closed the door behind them.

All the two befuddled professors heard was something along the lines of 'Professor Port and an Ursa' before more screaming broke out. Then all the students of those dorms rushed out and went to a door of another dorm and told the same thing to those students. By this point Goodwitch was face palming and Ozpin was trying to call a certain Grimm Studies professor with a scowl on his face. Getting no signal, the Headmaster walked out the door of the first year dorm, which was now filled with screaming students, and marched right to the faculty lounge.

Peter Port was sitting down to a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast when Ozpin stormed into the room. Ozpin glared at him for a few moments, and then took Peter's bacon away from him. The True Huntsmen tried to get it back, but was promptly knocked back on his ass by Ozpin's cane.

"No more bacon for you for a month," was all the Headmaster said, before walking off eating Peter's bacon.

"What I do now," asked a much confessed Peter Port.

 **Hey guys, decided to do this after a review from bigdogcop36. It's a continuation of Chapter 7. The whole scene with the girls telling other students is a nod to a old 'Simpsons' episode. I can't remember the name, but I thought that the scene was perfect for this. Keep on giving me ideas and I'll keep writing them to the best of my abilities.**


	10. Chapter 10

Zwei was bored. Now to most people a corgi that was bored ment nothing, but when said corgi had a habit of kicking Grimm ass it was a very dangerous thing. Professor Knox was finding that out the hard way. He let out a tired sigh and glared at the rear end of the fat little dog that was somehow sticking out of the industrial sander.

"How the hell did you manage that," he grumbled at the dog, who gave him an "Arff" in response.

Letting out another tired sigh, and wondering what god hated him, started the laborious task of getting the dog free. Knox made a mental note to kill whoever was dumb enough to let a dog run free around campus. Just at that moment all the members of team RWBY felt a chill go up their spines. Back with Knox and Zwei, things weren't going so well as Knox tried to lower the big conveyer that feed wood into the machine. For the life of him he still couldn't figure how the damn hairball had managed to fit in the tight space.

"Just a little more...and got it," he cried in triumph.

Zwei managed to roll off the convary and landed on his feet. After shaking himself, the little dog let out a happy yip and started for the doors. He was determined to explore this place with so many interesting smells and people. That is until he felt two beefy hands grab him and he was suddenly kicking his feet in the air. Zwei let out a nervous whimper when he saw Knox glaring at him. However, he was spared Knoxs' wrath when the door opened and team RWBY walked in. They all froze when they saw Zwei being held in Professor Knoxs' hands. To make matters worse Zwei happened to be wearing the new collar that said 'Property of Team RWBY' they had just got him. Then they noticed the vain pulsing in the shop teacher's head.

"We're in trouble aren't we," was all that Ruby could say.

 **Another really short one shot from bigdogcop. I know you said saw but it sounded to grizzly for me so I switched it to an industrial sander. Those things are big and the space between the canvary and the sander drum is very small, only a couple inchs at most. If any of you want to see something funny involving the teachers then say it and I'll write it to the best of my ability. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own RWBY**

Today was the day that all the members of team RWBY had been dreading for the past week. Last week there had been a raffle to see who would follow one of the teachers for the day. No one knew which teacher the winners would be following around for the day and nearly every first year team had signed up for the drawing. The fact that not a single one of the older teams signed up should have been their first tip off that something was up. The second, that the teachers gave them all evil smirks as the naïve first years signed up. The last clue was when they found out the person they would be following around for the day was none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang contemplated putting laxative in Professor Goodwitch's food so the woman would be to busy dealing with more 'important' issues that day. Weiss thought about having one of her families company employees call her away on very 'urgent business' for the day in Atlas. Ruby wanted to give herself some laxative so she could call in sick for the day. Meanwhile, Blake contemplated killing herself to get out of having to deal with Goodwitch for a whole day. In the end though the four girls decided it was to much effort and decided to just get it over with.

"Man today is going to blow," muttered Yang.

"Although I wouldn't say such uncouth language, I must concur that today is going to suck," said Weiss primly, with a sour look on her face.

"Maybe it will be fun," Ruby said, more to convince herself than her teammates.

"Seriously," asked Blake, giving the young red themed girl a deadpan look.

"Yeah, it sounds dumber after I said it," Ruby said looking at the ground and scuffing her foot.

The four girls walked towards Goodwitch's office in a rather uneasy silence after that. When they finally reached the closed door they all hesitated. Then Ruby came up and gave the door a tiny, barely heard tap. She waited for two seconds before she turned to the others with a mischievous grin on her face. The others shared her grin and started to turn around.

"Oh well, nobodies home," Ruby chuckled, before walking right into Ms. Goodwitch.

The little Grim Reaper wannabe fell on the hardwood floor with an 'oof' and glanced up. Goodwitch had a rather peeved look on her face as she glared down at the little huntress in training. That look soon shifted to the other three standing there with a look of fear in their eyes. Glynda's sharp green eyes narrowed dangerously before she finally decided to speak.

"Are you going somewhere girls," she asked.

"No Ms. Goodwitch, we were just going to look for you," said Ruby as she picked herself off the floor.

"Well then, now that you've _found_ me lets get to work," replied Glynda, not buying Ruby's story at all.

Turns out that the girls had to help Goodwitch with her work that day, and boy was there a lot of it. They had to help her get all the paperwork signed and delivered, which they literally had to use a wheelbarrow for. Then they had to help stop a massive food fight in the cafeteria between all the fourth and first years. Followed up with having to deal with all the bullies and pranksters and all the stupid shit they did. Getting Professor Knox under control when a student almost set his shop on fire with a welding torch, and trying to keep Velvet from molesting Cardin in class...again.

When the day was done Glynda led the four of them back to her office and brewed them all some tea. Though Yang and Ruby preferred coffee over tea they gladly accepted the cups that the Deputy Headmistress offered them. The four girls flopped down on a sofa set off in a corner of Goodwitch's office while she took a over padded armchair to their left. They all let out a tired sigh, and almost in sync took a sip of their tea.

"Well did you girls learn anything today," asked Goodwitch.

"That you had the raffle rigged," Yang said.

"More perceptive than I thought I see," the older blonde said with a smirk.

"That you have the toughest job in Beacon, if not the world," Weiss said.

"Thank you Ms. Schnee," was all Glynda said.

"That we should behave more," said Ruby.

"Yes you should Ms. Rose," was the professors tired reply.

"That no one messes with the Witch," Blake blurted out.

"Damn straight," Glynda said as she took another sip of her tea.

* * *

 **Once again thanks to bigdogcop36 for this little idea. They said what if RWBY followed a teacher around for the day, and this came to mind. I'm sorry that I've not updated anything in a while. You see the problem is that I like to read fanfiction as much as I like to write it so I've been stuck in read mode for a while. If any of you guys have any ideas you would like to see let me know in a review or PM me. I was surprised to see that "After Hours" has become my most viewed story, finally passing "Strange". If you like this than go read some of my other stories I've got floating out there. Now with that bit of self-promotion out of the way, see you next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own RWBY**

The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze from the south. All together it was shaping up to be a beautiful late spring day. The true Huntsmen himself was just sitting down to his second cup of coffee for the morning. Peter Port let out a contented sigh as he took a sip and started to read his paper. He let out a hardy chuckle as he read the comic strip of everyone's favorite wannabe heroes of the distant future as they fought over a box canyon in the middle of nowhere.

"A Caboose, you lovable big blue idiot," he said. Somewhere on campus Dr. Oobleck sneezed for some reason.

Peter was just about to find out why Caboose was acting so weird when there was a loud scream. Being the true Huntsmen that he was, Peter dropped his paper and rushed toward the source of the noise. When he arrived on the scene, however he was disappointed to find that it was just the CFY of team CFVY standing in their open doorway looking at something in their room. Port took one look in the room and blanched.

* * *

"Why are we out here again," asked Fox.

"Yeah, it's not like we're the ones who tied Cardin to the bed and rode him like a horse," said Coco.

They all glared at Velvet at that commit, but the normally timid bunny girl just flashed them a feral smile. That creeped them out even more and they concentrated on walking forward. The group of third years were walking through the forest of Forever Fall with Professor Port. After Velvets little escapade with her boyfriend they had been assigned to a Grimm clearing mission that would normally be assigned to first year students. A pack of Beowolves had been harassing a logging camp so the loggers had called Beacon for help.

"Because, my dear Coco, one person's actions are the responsibility of the group as a whole," stated the old man, who by the way wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Sorry guys," Velvet said, with just a hint of guilt. She wasn't apologizing for what she did with Cardin, but for getting them all in trouble. Peter for his part was happy to see the shy girl finally starting to break out of her shell. Who would have ever thought that Cardin Winchester would be a good influence on someone. The boy had finally convinced the rabbit faunas that she was beautiful and she had started to, as the young people would say today 'strut her stuff'. Velvet for her part couldn't believe all the hungry looks she was getting from all the boys in school, and even a few of the girls.

"It's alright Velvet, Coco shouldn't have screamed," said Yatsuhashi.

"I didn't scream," snapped Coco with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Port heard you and he was halfway across campus," Fox said, he managed to just dodge the swipe that Coco gave him with her handbag.

"Now, now children, please don't fight. Save it for the Grimm," Port lightly scolded the third year team.

"What Grimm? We haven't seen anything in almost two hours," Coco snapped.

"Why that Ursa Major in front of you of course," Port said with a smirk.

"What?! Of Fu..."

Coco managed to roll away from the swipe of possible the largest Ursa known to man. This thing was huge, twice as big as the one that that Arc kid had managed to beat back at the Breach. The fashionesta managed to deflect another swipe and Yatsu struck it with his great sword. Although the blow did stagger the Ursa, it didn't injure it. Another swipe and Yatsu went sailing into a tree with a loud CRASH!

"You just hurt my big brother. That was a big mistake," growled Velvet.

She jumped high into the air and dropped down, delivering a powerful kick to the Ursas' neck. This caused the Grimm to fall down, and the rabbit faunas cast a lightning spell that lit up the surrounding area like a second sun. The others had to shield their eyes, but Coco could have sworn that she saw the Ursas' skeleton outlined for just a brief moment as the lightning coursed through its body. When the impromptu lightshow was over the others beheld Velvet standing there with a triumphant smile on her face with nothing but a pile of ash were the Ursa had been.

"Well done miss Scarlatina," Port clapped.

"Thank you Professor Port," the bunny girl said with a small bow.

"Well lets find that Beowolf pack," the portly gentlemen said.

* * *

In the end team CFVY and Professor Port found their targets. The pack had numbered about thirty and it had infect been a nice warm up battle for the third years. However, Port had a lot of explaining to do when they got back to Beacon. Lets just say one thing led to another, which led to another, which led to almost two hundred acres of forest to be burnt down. This unfortunate, but wholly unavoidable event in his opinion, led to him having to write 'I will not set the forest on fire to drive out the Grimm' five thousand times on a chalkboard. When that humiliating task was over he went to the cafeteria and sat down to dinner with team CFVY.

"I had a grand old time with you kids today," said Port as he sipped on his coffee.

"So did we sir," replied Fox.

"Lets bring a building down next time," Coco cracked. They all had a good laugh at that, but Professor Goodwitch, who was walking by them shuddered.

"I don't think the school has it in the budget to cover the cost of something like that...again," the Deputy Headmistress said sternly, while giving Peter the evil eye.

"Yes well, it wasn't our fault that that office tower collapsed. The damn thing wasn't up to code," Peter tried to defend.

"Peter, no building on the planet could handle having all its support columns being shot out by a twenty millimeter Gatling gun," the blonde snapped.

"Said I was sorry," Coco muttered.

"Just keep yourself under control next time Ms. Adel," Goodwitch said before she walked off.

"She's no fun," the gunner said when the Professor was out of earshot.

* * *

 **That's it for this one. Volume 3 has finally started and I already love it. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but this one is brought to you by Acnologia Prime sorry for not getting this out sooner. Well I'm working on a few other stories and I might write a one shot some time soon so stay tuned, and thinks for all the favs and watches for all of my stories. Until next time folks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own RWBY.**

"...and that's how I got this cool robot hand," Ruby Rose finished with a smile.

The group of first year students in the Grimm Studies class that the renowned Huntress was visiting stared in awe at her. Ruby Rose was the coolest and badest Huntress around and she had agreed to come to Ms. Belladonna's class to tell them about her experiences when she was a student at Beacon. Blake just gave her friend a questioning, somewhat teasing look.

"That's not how I recalled it," the cat Faunus said with a twinkle in her eye.

 **FLASHBACK**

Shop class was probably one of the best classes Ruby had. She was a natural when it came to making things and she excelled at welding. However, even Ruby Rose had her problems in class and right now her problem was the portable saw. When she was a little girl she remembered her dad cutting his fingers on one and she had developed a fear of it. Professor Knox let out a groan as he watched the little red hooded girl handle one of his portable saws like it was going to come alive and bite her at any moment.

"For crying out loud Rose, if you keep doing this then someone is going to lose a finger," snapped the irritable shop teacher.

The young Huntress in training let out a yelp of surprise. She dropped the running saw right on her wrist. After Knox stopped the bleeding he let out a tired sigh and glared up at the heavens were he swore that he could see God giving him the finger.

"You just love to hate me don't you," he muttered.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Ruby was as red as her trademark cloak when Blake finished telling the classwhat really happened. The students were laughing fit to burst and Ruby just wanted to hide in her cloak.

"How could you betray me," whined the Huntress.

"Dove offered me ten cans of tuna," Blake replied.

Meanwhile in the school forge, Dove Bronzewing was working away when he felt a chill go up his back. Slowly turning around he found his old classmate and friend Ruby glaring at him. She had her hood up which cast her face in eerie shadow as her sliver eyes sparked with righteous fury. He gave her a nervous laugh, which turned into a girlish scream when the Grimm Reaper wannabe whipped out her trusty scythe and charged him.

 **END**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this one. I haven't been really motivated to right for a while, but expect a few updates on my stories. This little one shot is brought to you by bigdogcop36 sorry about not getting to it sooner. I decided to have a bit of fun with Funblades future RWBY AU and give a slightly different reason for why Ruby has a robot hand. I also made reference to my one shot 'Living Heroes'. Until next time folks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own RWBY**

Ozpin had started to notice that his staffs productivity had started to drop in recent days and wondered what was going on. With the recent events that had transpired with James taking over security and the Council breathing down his neck the last thing the vaunted Headmaster of Beacon Academy needed was for his staff to start slacking off. So he decided to call a staff meeting to figure out what the problem was.

"Now does anyone know why productivity is down so much," he asked.

"Well I've been caught up in my botany work for the past couple weeks," Julia Peach said with a sheepish look.

"I've been busy with all the paperwork for the Vytal Festival that you won't do yourself," Glynda said with a glare.

There was a moment of tense silence as the others braced for the storm that was about to break. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as the two most powerful people in the school glared at each other. Then Ozpin broke eye contact and looked at Knox.

"What's your excuse," he asked.

"Been cleaning up the mess that Arc boy made last week. I still can't figure how the hell he managed to set the shop class on fire with a freaking screwdriver," growled the big man.

Yes that had been a pain in the neck to explain to the insurance company. Jaune Arc had been banned from entering the shop under penalty of death by table saw from Professor Knox. Ozpin could only shake his head at the long suffering shop teacher and turned to Peter Port who was glaring across the table at Obbleck for some reason. The history teacher was glaring right back at the True Huntsman.

"And your excuse Peter," the Headmaster asked.

"I'm in the middle of a flame war with Bart," was the portly mans only response.

"Yes, and I will win," Oobleck stated firmly.

Ozpin just groaned and left the teachers' lounge. He needed some of his special 'tea' to get through all of this.

 **Decided to right up another little one shot to make up for the lack of updates today. I got inspired by the little scene between Oblack and Port in Episode 2 of volume 3. Hope you like it and keep on reading these little bite size stories that I'm turning out here. Until next time folks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own RWBY and D. Montoya is a OC by** **bigdogcop36**

D. Montoya was is big trouble, and the worst thing about it was that he didn't even do it. Glynda Goodwitch was towering over the student with her jade eyes glaring at him like laser beams where about to come out of them. D. more than ever wanted to pull out the Ozpin is my uncle trump card he had been holding ever since the day he came to Beacon. On the other hand, the way the Deputy Headmistress was glaring at him said that that little card wasn't going to stop the woman from beating him to death.

"Now, now miss Goodwitch, we wouldn't want to do anything to haste would we," the poor boy tried to reason.

"You put itching powder in my dress you little brat," snapped the blonde woman.

"I did no such thing. Why does everyone think I'm a prankster," D. asked.

"You launched all of team CRDL into the Emerald Forest in one locker," said a calm Professor Port, who had been watching the whole incident silently up to this point.

"Only because those as...jerks did it to Jaune," D. said, quickly editing the cussing when he noticed Glynda narrowing her eyes.

"You will have a months detention for this Mr. Montoya," the strict Deputy said.

"But..."

"Want to make it two months."

"No," the poor boy grumbled, as he was led off by Goodwitch.

* * *

Over the next several days the school suffered from a pranking spree. Someone shaved Ports mustache in his sleep, the scream that he made when he woke up shattered windows in Atlas. Ooblack found out that someone had switched all his coffee to decaf, the history Professor put up a million dollar reward for the perpetrators head on a platter. Knox found out the hard way that someone put tebasco in his toothpaste, he literally breathed fire for an hour afterword. Then finally someone had the gull to glue Ozpins favorite mug to his table.

Fortunately for D., he had an alibi for all those incidents and wasn't blamed for them. To make things even better, after it became clear that he wasn't the prankster Goodwitch let him go. Now he was walking along one of the garden paths in the schools vast gardens. He paused when he heard a strange squeaking noise. Looking up D. could see what was probably the mother of all water balloons hanging from an oak tree. As he watched he noticed that it was being pulled up by a pulley system, and he followed it into the bushes. The sight that greeted him just didn't make sense at all.

"You!? Your the prankster," D. asked in disbelief.

"It would seem so wouldn't it," James Ironwood said with a sly smirk as he finished tying the rope down.

"Do me a favor. Get Ms. Peach to walk under that," the crafty Atlas general said.

D. couldn't help but grin and did as he was told. He went and found the biology Professor tending to some vegetables deep in the garden. The boy called out to the Professor and asked her to come see a new flower that he had found growing in the garden. Always the type hoping for a new discovery, Julia Peach followed him down one of the many twisting paths right under a huge oak tree. SPLAT!

"Yes I am the king," yelled Ironwood over the scream that the poor biology professor made.

 **That's it for this one. As I said before D. Montoya is an OC from bigdogcop36 you can find his story at **quotev story/ 6916151/ A-difrent-RWBY. **Also, if you can guess where I got the idea for the scene with Ironwood from then I'll give you a shout out.** **If you have an OC character (especially a teacher) and would like to see them in one of my little stories here then PM me with the details or leave it in the Reviews. A quick character description i.e. personality would be a great help too. Until next time folks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own RWBY**

Bleu Knox stormed across the campus looking royally pissed, which meant that he looked like he usually did. Today however was a very special day and he heard that a certain someone was on campus. He paused when he saw Glynda Goodwitch fixing a pillar in the courtyard. Walking up to the Deputy Headmistress he had a simple question for her.

"Qrow?"

"Qrow," she sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

The angry shop teacher stormed off heading strait for the staff lounge where he knew a certain dusty old crow was raiding the liquor cabinet. When he arrived he noticed several students gathered around the window staring in at the dusty old crow with Winter Schnee standing off in a corner giving the man a disgusted look as he drank a beer. Peter Port was at the bar making a tonic and gin and had a nervous look on his face, which deepened when he noticed Knox approaching. Knox opened the door with a loud bang which drew everyone's attention. Qrow immediately took a defense stance when he saw Bleu approaching which Bleu mimicked. The two of them where unarmed and they slowly approached each other with Winter looking at the two older men and Port subtly moving out of the way.

"Happy birthday Bleu," Qrow said giving him his hand to shake, obviously on edge.

"Happy birthday," Bleu said with a small tight smile.

"Wait what," asked Winter.

"They share the same birthday," Port explained, as the two men started to circle each other.

"That's right Ice Queen," Qrow said as he started to get ready for the inevitable.

"Hey Port, your in charge of campus security. Why don't you arrest this bum," snapped Bleu.

"I'm off duty," Port replied, as the crowd outside started to get excited.

Bleu had made the mistake of taking his eye off Qrow who swung at him, knocking the big shop teacher over a table. He then preceded to throw beer bottles at the downed shop teacher who used the overturned table as a shield. Winter looked on in shock as the students started to cheer at the impromptu 'match'. Bleu kept ducking his head every time a bottle came his way, but then he noticed something that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Not the brandy you dope," he yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Qrow said as he juggled the bottle that he almost threw.

Setting that bottle down he promptly picked up a beer bottle and threw it at Bleu who was now charging. The big man managed to dodge it and slammed into Qrow sending them both over the bar. Peter managed to save the brandy bottle as Bleu broke a beer bottle over the dusty old crows head. Winter couldn't help the smirk that came across her face as she watched Knox pick Qrow up and punch him right out the staff room door. The two men started to just punch each other and the fight spilled out into the courtyard.

Ozpin arrived at the staff lounge and noticed the destruction. Peter was sweeping up as best he could when he noticed the Headmaster and pointed towards the courtyard. Shaking his head Ozpin quickly walked in the indicated direction. The scene that greeted him was what he expected. There was Bleu in the process of trying to drown Qrow in the fountain with a large group of students, and one rather entertained looking Winter.

"Alright, break it up you two," snapped Ozpin.

The two men where worn out by this point and did as they were told. Standing waist deep in water next to each other with their chest heaving and glaring at one another. Ozpin rubbed his temples in frustration at his two friends since this was the 22nd consecutive birthday fight they had.

"I had enough of this ridicules birthday tradition of yours. What even started it," snapped Ozpin.

"I'll tell you who started it. It started when this jerk tried passing a hoochie coochie dancer off on me back in Mistrial, " growled Bleu, Qrow started to cackle at that.

"Quite Qrow. So what's wrong with that," asked Ozpin.

"A wedding ring and alimony, that's what wrong with it," yelled Bleu glaring at Qrow.

"Mable," Qrow said.

"What, " asked Ozpin.

"Her name was Mable."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Mable, " snapped Bleu.

"Your right it wasn't Mable," muttered Qrow as he tried to remember the woman's name.

"The fact is you two can't remember what started this stupid tradition. Now come in so you can dry off and have some coffee," Ozpin said as he and everyone else turned away. Winter smirked internally now that she had some dirt on Qrow.

"Hey what was her name anyway," asked Qrow as the two of them climbed out of the fountain.

"Beatty," Bleu snapped, as he shoved Qrow back into the fountain.

 **That is it for this one folks. Now if your a fan of 'The Duke' you might recognize this scene from one of his movies, guess right and I'll give you a shout out. This one was brought to you by** **Autistic-Grizzly, I couldn't help writing Qrow into one of my favorite John Wayne scenes so I hope you don't mind to much. Also I would like to say thanks to everyone, because this fic has passed the ten thousand views mark. Until next time folks**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own RWBY**

It was the one day of the year that the teachers of Beacon all dreaded. A day that they all swore was created to drive them all mad. Valentines Day. Glynda could have sworn that she heard a classic horror scream in the distance when she thought of the dreaded day of doom. Valentines Day. There it was again. The deputy headmistress shook her head and started her rounds for the day. Valentines Day. _Okay seriously where is that coming from_ , she thought as she heard the scream again.

Glynda wasn't to surprised to find Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos in a dark corner; though in her opinion Glynda thought their little make out session was more sweet then inappropriate. After shooing the couple away she checked all the empty classrooms and found seventeen pairs of students in them. Most were just making out, but a few were halfway to third base. Those were the ones she really chewed out. Glynda really wasn't against the students dating or even making out, but damn it they needed to do it in private.

Glynda then checked the closest, finding a certain purse wielding third year and her blind teammate in the exact same closet she found them last year. The next closet however had been a shocker when she opened it up and Bartholomew Ooblack and Julia Peach came tumbling out. She just glared at them incredulous as the two younger professors picked themselves up off the floor.

"What are you sixteen? Why couldn't you do this in your apartments," Glynda snapped.

"Sorry Glynda, I guess we just got carried away with the spirit of the day," said Peach with a sheepish smile.

"I hate Valentines Day...okay seriously where is that coming from," Glynda growled when the scream rang out again.

"Not sure, but it sounds like a boy," said Ooblack.

Continuing on her quest to ruin everyone's good time Glynda broke up several more couples as she looked for the source of all the screaming. When she reached the third year dorms she began to fill with dread when she noticed that the screaming was coming from team CFVY's dorm. _Please not them. Please not them,_ she chanted to herself.

With a deep breath Glynda opened the door and felt a gasket blow in her brain. The scene made no sense yet in a way she had expected it. There was Velvet Scarlatina dressed in a dominatrix outfit with a whip in her hand with a commanding look in her eye, which quickly changed to fear when she saw Ms. Goodwitch standing in the door. Glynda's eyes then moved over to the rack that the little rabbit fanus had somehow gotten into the dorms. There was a shirtless Cardin Winchester tied up facing away from her. He also had some impressive welts on his back.

"Vel...Mistress, is something wrong," asked the boy.

"I did not give you permission to speak," Velvet growled dangerously, but stopped herself from whipping him in front of Goodwitch.

"We need to have a talk about you and your hormones," Glynda daedpanned.

 **That's it for this one folks. This is as close to M rated as I've come with this series of one shots. This one shot is brought to you by** **Chitsukee who wanted to see a Valentines Day one shot. I'm taking a break from this until January so I can focus on other stories but don't worry for those who put in request. I'll get to them eventually. Until next time folks.**


	18. Christmas at Beacon

**I don't own RWBY**

The grounds of Beacon were covered in a foot of snow in the middle of the night. Classes were off for the holidays, but several students had stayed at the academy either because they wouldn't get home in time or they had no home to go to. Glynda let out a sigh, knowing that she would be dealing with snowball fights and snowmen in strange places. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how the hell Port made a snowman on top of the main tower. She was snapped out of her musings by Ports shout from the courtyard.

"ICERINK," he bellowed.

Glynda rushed to the courtyard and discovered that Port had made an improvised icerink by opening up the fire hydrants in the courtyard. She was about to give The True Huntsman a tongue lashing when suddenly several students and teachers came running up with their skates and started putting them on. Bleu Knox came up with a trashcan and his war hammer and made an improvised goal.

"Alright you punks, lets see you get past me," he challenged the students.

Yang grabbed another trashcan for the students goal and Cardin took goalie position. Ozpin came strolling up with a well abused puck in hand. Students and teachers alike grabbed whatever they could use for hockey sticks from weapons to branches to actually hockey sticks. Port took center position for the teachers while Pyrrha took center for the students. Ozpin stood ready to toss the puck, but glanced at Glynda. The deputy headmistress could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Fine, one game though," she sighed, though a small smile crossed her face.

Let's just say that the game was epic. Though Pyrrha said a thousand apologies to professor Knox when she sent the puck rocketing into so hard that he got stuck in the trashcan. Port laughed so hard that he threw his back out. Then there was the whole Glynda getting "accidentally" goosed by Ozpin. That led to the fire department coming to get him down from the top of the tower were Glynda launched him. All and all the deputy headmistress would call it a great day.

 **Hello everyone. I decided to give you all a little gift for Christmas. I will return in January, so until then have a safe and merry Christmas. Until next year folks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY**

D. Montoya wasn't usually one to pull pranks, but after his damn uncle gave him a hard time yesterday he decided that a little payback was in order. He had found a bottle of hair remover and had decided to swap out his uncle's shampoo with it. Getting into his uncle's bathroom had been surprisingly easy and after pouring the shampoo into an empty water bottle he poured the hair remover into the shampoo bottle.

"This is going to be sweet," he cackled, already imagining his uncle's balled head.

Shortly after he left his uncle came into the room to enjoy a long hot shower after a trying day. He had to deal with another Port incident today. Apparently Peter thought killing a creep by shoving a burn crystal up a certain part of it's anatomy was a good idea. In front of the entire first year class as well. Ozpin could just see the therapy bills dancing in his head.

As the Headmaster of Beacon prepared to undress he noticed something out of place. He noticed his shampoo bottle wasn't exactly in the spot he left it. Reaching over, Ozpin picked it up and opened it. With a experimental sniff he let out a low hum, and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Yang had a long day and was looking forward to a long hot shower. She through her bag on her bed but paused when she saw a bottle laying on her bed with a note attached to it. The blonde brawler picked up the bottle and realised it was her favorite shampoo. Yang glanced at the note and smiled. _Yang, hope you like this late birthday gift. Sorry that I couldn't get it earlier, but what's a guy to do? D._

"That's so nice of him," she chucked, as she walked into the bathroom with the bottle in hand.

* * *

Ozpin and Oobleck were enjoying a cup of coffee together when what appeared to be a volcanic eruption occurred on the other side of campus. The shockwaves shattered every window on campus and almost knocked them both off their feet.

 **"D. MONTOYA YOU'RE DEAD,"** roared Yang.

"My word! What was that," cried Oobleck.

"A lesson for messing with the king of Pranks," was Ozpins cryptic answer.

 **Happy 2016 everyone! I've been away from this series for most of a month to work on other stories. The last couple of episodes of RWBY blew my mind and the latest mini doc helped flesh out the world of Remnant even more. This one shot is brought to you by** **bigdogcop36 with his OC D. Montoya. Now I would like to ask you guys to hold off on any request this month because I've got a backlog to cover all of January. If you have ideas scribble them down on a paper or something and save them for next month. Until next time folks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own RWBY**

Knox glared across the table at Professor Burney Man who currently wining the poker game and had a smug look on his face. Professor Man was currently in his 'gentleman' phase of mind which thought more clearly than his other phases. That was about to change as Julia Peach, who was losing too, leaned forward to show off a bit more cleavage than was appropriate.

"Oh Burney, how can you be so lucky tonight," she asked whilst batting her eyelashes at him.

"I like to call it skill, and maybe you'll just see how _skillful_ I am tonight," Burney said with a lecherous grin.

Julia giggled all the while Burney was oblivious to the fact that he had walked right into her little trap. By bringing out the 'pervert' Burney lost focus on the game. This left Knox and Port to slip a few cards into their respective hands while Burney was occupied ogling Peach. The sucker...er poor man didn't have a chance. The night ended with the three cheats hold up on a small crevice in the cliffs with Burney pacing below with fireballs in his hands.

"Come, me not hurt you. Only burn you alive," said the 'Caveman' Burney.

"Yeah, no thanks Freddy Krueger," yelled Knox.

 **Sorry this is so short, but I struggled to write this one. Burney Man is an OC of tankbuster626 that they let me use. I'll try and get another chapter out within the next day or two. Also ding ding give a prize to growlscout for guessing right the inspiration for chapter 15, it was B. J. Honeycutt from M.A.S.H. one of my favorite tv shows. Until next time folks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own RWBY**

The day had started out like any normal day in Beacon. Teams RWBY and JNPR were running to their first class. Knox was screaming at Russell Thrush for trying to cut a steel pipe with the table saw, which led to the table saws motor blowing out. Oobleck was darting around and leaving a huge mess of papers everywhere that Glynda had to clean up; and the venerated Headmaster of Beacon was dodging paperwork in favor of getting a cup of coffee in the school gardens.

Ozpin let out a content sigh as he finished taking a long sip of his coffee. Say what you will Menagerie grew the best coffee beans in the world. He even knew the head of a certain Dust company that kept a stash; the hypocritical bastard. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard anything from Walter Schnee in a long time. Ozpin hated not having an eye on that scheming man.

When the door opened and Glynda walked out she knew something was up because Ozpin didn't even register her presence. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the Headmaster and placed her hands on his shoulders. Ozpin jumped in surprise, but quickly settled down when he saw that it was just her. Glynda started to rub his shoulders and Ozpin let out another contented sigh as he felt the tension leave his body.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"So many things are wrong Glynda. This divide with James. The issue with Ms. Nikos. This Queen we can't seem to find. Walter and his damn plotting," he ticked off with his fingers.

"James will calm down eventually like he always does. Ms. Nikos will make her own decision, so don't worry about something out of your hands. The Queen will make a mistake soon enough like everyone else. As for Walter, he will destroy himself like any fool who messes with things beyond their comprehension," Glynda responded with confidence.

Ozpin stood up and gave the stoic woman a hug. Glynda couldn't help the faint blush that came across her face when Ozpin wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Glynda. You always seem to know what to say when I'm feeling down," he whispered in her ear.

 **That's it for this one. Sorry it's another real shot one, but I wanted to get this out today. This one shot is brought to you by** **Florence-LolaRose who wanted to see a Ozpin/ Glynda moment. I'll tell you I'm more of a Glynda/ Ironwood fan myself, but I'm not against the Ozpin pairing. As for Walter, well we still font know Weiss's father so I just threw a name in for the he'll of it. Until next time folks.**


	22. Chapter 22

I **don't own RWBY**

"This is blackmail," D. Montoya yelled.

"Maybe it is, but the fact is if you don't help me you will be spending the rest of the semester peeling potatoes in the school kitchen," Glynda Goodwitch threatened.

D. let out a tired sigh and nodded his head in consent. When Goodwitch was in one of her moods it was best just to go along with whatever she demanded. The young man wondered why the Deputy Headmistress needed his help in getting a date with his uncle. By all accounts his uncle liked Goodwitch and would be more than happy to go on a casually date with her.

"So what am I doing again," the poor boy asked.

"You are going to put this in Ozpins coffee," she said.

The little bottle that Goodwitch handed him was pink. D. took a look and saw that it was labeled 'Love Potion #9'. He had a strange feeling he had heard that somewhere before, but for the life of him D. couldn't remember where. Letting out a sigh, and doubting that Goodwitchs deranged plan would work, the poor boy walked off with the bottle in hand.

"How the hell am I going to get this in his coffee? Uncle Oz always has that mug of his with him," D. muttered to himself, as he passed Professor Port.

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think your crazy," said the older man.

"Thanks for the tip," snapped D.

"What? I wasn't talking to you," said Port with a confused look on his face.

D. just shook his head and kept on walking, because today was crazy enough without adding Peter Port to the mix. The boy kept running scenarios in his head about what could happen if he put this crap in Ozpins coffee. His uncle could pull the old switcheroo on him like that time D. tried putting hair remover in the older man's shampoo. D. still had the scars from that time. Maybe Ozpin would have an allergic reaction to it and die. Then again, there was the chance it could work and the two adults would have a good time. An image of his uncle and Goodwitch doing it on Ozpins desk flashed into his mind and D. shook his head to clear it of that disturbing image.

"Didn't need that in my he...OHPUFF!"

D. went when he collided with someone while he wasn't looking. He glanced at the bottle he had been holding, only to find that it had shattered and spilled its contents all over him. _Well, didn't see that coming,_ he thought irritable.

Glancing at who he ran into he was greeted by the sight of a mane of yellow hair. He knew it was Yang without any other visual queues. D. opened his mouth to apologize, but then closed it when he felt s a strange sensation come over him. Without warning he pinned Yang against the wall and started kissing her. Yang let out a yelp of surprise when her back hit the wall and it took her a moment to register what was happening. When she did...

Ozpin and Glynda were walking down a garden path together. Glynda was annoyed that D. hadn't been seen by his uncle yet. It meant that the boy hadn't slipped that little potion into Ozpins drink, but she was enjoying the walk with the Headmaster. That is until one D. Montoya came crashing through a window and landed right in front of them with a broken nose and two black eyes. The two teachers glanced at one Yang Xiao Long who was glaring at D. through the busted window with blood red eyes. Glynda could just rub her temples in irritation as Ozpin smirked at his nephews misfortune.

"Try that again lover boy and I'll castrate you," snarled Yang.

 **That is it for this one. This one shot is brought to you by bigdogcop who wanted their OC D. Montoya helping Glynda out with getting a date with Ozpin. I couldn't help adding the 'Love Potion #9' bit. That's a favorite of mine. I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I work kind of picked up for me the last few weeks, but I should be updating more now. Until next time folks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own RWBY. This one is more drama than laughs. I decided to write this to match the mood in the show, but don't worry there will be plenty of laughs in this series.**

Walter Schnee was a tall proud looking man with ice blue eyes and close cropped white hair. He was also the biggest ass that either James or Ozpin had to deal with. The Schnee patriarch had gotten wind of Blake being a fanus and come down to Beacon personally to take his youngest daughter back to Atlas. Weiss needless to say was not happy about it.

"I said no father," she repeated in a calm voice.

"How dare you disobey me you ungrateful little wulp," snarled Walter.

Even in high heels Walter towered over his daughter. Ozpin frowned at the scene playing out in his office. He glanced over at the rest of team RWBY whom he had ordered to stay out of the fight. Yangs eyes had taken on a reddish hue as she glared at the Schnee patriarch. Ruby looked worried and nervous for Weiss as Walter continued to yell at her. Blake was gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fist trying not to do something that would probably get her thrown in jail, or worse.

Glancing to his right Ozpin could see James and Winter with impassive looks on their faces, but he could tell by their postures that they were not happy about this. Glynda for her part looked like she was going to jump in at any second second and rip Walter's head off. Ozpin could understand the feeling as he focused on the argument in front of him.

"I don't care about the families honor! We haven't any honor left since you took over the company," yelled Weiss.

"How dare you! I am going to teach you respect you little bitch," yelled Walter as he raised his hand.

Before anyone else could act Winter, in a blur of motion, had drawn her saber and placed it right above his right kidney. Her face held no emotions as she held her father at sword point. The other members of team RWBY quickly drew their own weapons and gathered around a visibly shaken Weiss.

"I don't care about the fanus, but if you raise your hand to Wiess again I will kill you father," Winter said in a voice that was as cold as her namesake.

"You dare defy me Winter? This is the last straw! Neither of you will be allowed back home after this, do you hear me! As of this moment you are not my daughter's," Walter screamed.

"That's enough," yelled James.

Everyone turned and looked at the Atlas general in surprise. Ironwood usually didn't lose his temper, but when he did even Walter Schnee was intimidated. James gave Walter a look of contempt as he strode forward.

"You are a damn fool Walter Schnee! I knew you were always hard on your daughters, but trying to make them into your own image is a waste of time. You have two strong beautiful daughters and yet here you are disowning them. I will never understand why you would let them go. At least you had years to be their father unlike me," James paused at that statement.

Ozpin and Winter stiffened at that statement and glanced over at Goodwitch. Glynda was blinking back tiers as she turned away from everyone to dry her eyes. Walter had a rather uncomfortable look on his face as James glared at him with a terrible pain in his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the members of team RWBY as realization dawned on them and they began looking at the general in a new light.

"My little girl died before I had the chance to be her daddy. Now I want you to get out of this office, climb back into your airship and leave. You will not bother Weiss nor Winter again. Whether or not they will wish to contact you again will be entirely up to them. If I hear so much as a whisper that you will interfere in their lives again I will through you into the deepest, darkest cell in Atlas and let you rot. Do you understand," asked James.

Without a word Walter Schnee walked out of the office. As soon as the elevator doors closed James walked over to Glynda, who still had her back turned to everyone. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him for support.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. I was just trying to give him a wake-up call," he said softly.

"I know," Glynda murmured.

Their moment was interrupted when Ruby suddenly zipped in and hugged them both. The two adults eyes widened in surprise at the diminutive huntress in trainings action. Ruby quickly backed up blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry. You two just looked like you needed a hug," she squeaked.

"Thank you Ruby," Glynda said.

"You really are Summer's daughter," James added.

Ruby gave him a sad smile at that statement. It was at this time that Winter stepped forward, looking rather awkward. The fact that Winter Schnee was acting awkwardly drew everyone's attention. Winter had always struggled with expressing her emotions so she chose to remain formal.

"I would like to thank you sir for coming to my sister's defense," she bowed to him.

In her mind Winter cursed the fact that she couldn't properly convey her gratitude to the man who had been more a father to her than her real one. A look into her superiors eyes, however told her that he understood. That was more than her real father ever did.

 **Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything but work picked up a bit and then there's RWBY. The last episode was full of action but I won't spoil it for those who didn't see it yet. All I will say is the animation and lighting are way better than volume one. So if any of you have request I'll take them, but I think I'm only going to update this once or twice a month as I work on my other stories. Don't worry I'll get to your request eventually. Until next time folks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own RWBY**

Qrow was only mildly surprised to find James Ironwood sitting in the _Crowbar_ nursing a whiskey bottle. The normally immaculate general's disheveled appearance and gaunt look told Qrow that the man hadn't sleepet or eaten in days. That was normal for about every Huntsman and Huntress in Vale now though, so Qrow shrugged it off. He strolled over to the corner table and plunked himself down in the chair opposite of James.

"Hured that you resigned," Qrow said bluntly.

"Here to gloat," grumbled James.

"No. I'm here to ask why the hell your giving up," Qrow snapped.

"Let's face it Qrow; I played right into that Cinders hands. Now Ozpin is missing, Atlas lost half its fighting strength with that damn virus, and Ms. Nikos is dead," sighed James as he took another drink.

"Cinder played us all, the virus will be purged from the systems eventually, and Pyrrha wasn't your fault. So get off your damn ass and do something," said Qrow.

"Like what," yelled James.

"Like helping my niece," he yelled back.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two men for several minutes. James had heard of what happened to Yang during the battle of Beacon. He grimaced as his own right arm aked in pain. After what seemed like an eternity James finally spoke up.

"What do you think I can do to help," he asked.

"I've already got her a prosthetic arm, thanks to an old friend of mine. The problem is that she won't get out of bed, even after we put the damn thing on," Qrow grumbled as he took a swig from his flask.

"So?"

"Look James, you and I don't see eye to eye on everything. That doesn't mean I don't respect you for your ability to motivate people. The fact that you know what Yang is going threw helps, too," Qrow said.

James sat there for a long time contemplating what Qrow said. It was true that he knew exactly what the huntress in training was going through. That had been the whole point of him pushing for robot soldiers so no one else would have to go through what he had to. Helping one teenage girl learn how to fight again wasn't the same as leading an army into battle. Still, it was better than wasting away in some seaside bar the rest of his life.

"I'll do it, but I'm not going easy on her," James said.

"Wouldn't want you to," chuckled Qrow.

* * *

The sight that greeted James when he entered Yangs room was sad. He could remember how animated and alive the young woman looked when he last saw her nearly four months ago after the the whole Mercury incident. Now she lay in her bed with her back turned to the door, not even acknowledging whoever just entered the room. Looking dead to all the world.

Walking around until he was facing the foot of her bed James looked at her. When the girl still refused to even so much as look back, he let out a tired sigh. Then he reached down, grabbed the bottom of the bed and flipped it to his right. Yang went spilling onto the floor with a surprised yelp.

"Dad what the hell..." her protest died on her lips when she realized it wasn't her dad.

"On your feet," commanded Ironwood.

"What are you doing here," she spat, refusing to do more than sit up and glare at Ironwood.

"I will not sit by while a Huntress with as much talent as you waste away. I'll be damned if I let you turn out like your parents did. Now get up, we've got a lot of training to do," snapped Ironwood.

As James put Yang through the paces he could see a lot of her father and uncle in her, which was annoying. Ironwood could see a lot of Summer Rose in her as well, which brought back both happy and sad memories. James could also see bits of Raven in the blonde girl, which was worrying. If he could keep her from turning out like Raven, then he would consider it a victory. Maybe he wouldn't decide the destinies of millions, but maybe he could decide the destiny of one.

 **That is the end of that one folks. This one shot came to me after reading** **Channeling Through Metal** **by** **Solora Goldsun. It's a fun read and you should check it out. I might make this in to a short story but I want to finish my other stories first. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Don't worry I'll post some fluff in the next chapter. Until next time folks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own RWBY**

Peter Port was having a rather bad day. First the ursa he had captured the previous day for his Grimm studies class had broken lose and had tried to maul Jaune Arc, only to be very brutally mauled by a very angry Pyrrha Nikos. Then Professor Peach had decided to conduct a Dust experement in her apartment, which was directly below Peters. One thing led to another which led to another, which led to an explosion that blew Peters floor clean off. Thankfully, most of Peters things had been undamaged, but that still didn't resolve the fact that his apartment didn't have a floor! With no spare rooms left do to the Vytal Festival Peter had to share a room with Professor Knox.

Knox grumbled about it, but brought out a cot for the True Huntsman to sleep on. The two old men stayed up past ten watching a cheap low budget show about a group of guys in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. After glancing at the clock Peter let out a tired sigh.

"Well I best get some sleep. I still have to write that two hundred page apology for Glynda in the morning," he grumbled.

"At least your not Julia at the moment," chuckled Knox.

"Poor woman," Peter shuddered. Then he remembered that she was the reason that he didn't have an apartment right now and hoped the woman suffered.

"Oh yeah before I forget, the west wing of the dorms are undergoing repairs so some of the teams had to take the apartments upstairs," said Knox.

"Really? Which teams," asked Port as he shut off the tv.

"Teams CFVY and CRDL are sharing the room above us," Knox groaned.

It took a moment for what Knox said to register. Peter let out his own groan when he realized what that meant. Probably the worst kept secret on campus was the fact that Cardin Winchester and Velvet Scarlatina were in a very carnal relationship. The True Huntsman recalled the time that he had caught them when Velvet had tied him to her bed and road him. Peter shuddered and shock his head clear of the image.

"Surely they will behave themselves in the presence of all their teammates," he said.

The unmistakable sound of a creaking bed above them was his only response. Knox let out a disgusted grunt as he went into his bedroom. He came back out with a blanket and pillow and headed for the door.

"I'm sleeping in the shop tonight," he grumbled.

Peter let out a sigh and resigned himself to a sleepless night. He sat back on the coach as Knox closed the door behind him. The True Huntsman didn't have anything against the young couple, but they needed to learn self control.

"Very funny Russell! Stop jumping on your bed and go to sleep," yelled Cardin.

 **Hello everyone. This little one shot is brought to you by** **Mr steve jr who wanted a moment with Cardin and Velvet. I decided to make it into a funny scene instead of the intimate one they wanted, but who knows maybe I'll make it into a separate one shot. I'm pushing the 30,000 views mark for this so thank you all for the views and favs. As always leave request and reviews. Until next time folks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own RWBY**

Qrow was bored. To anyone who knew him that was enough to send them screaming into the hills. He had nothing to do expect watch Ruby and her friends make their way on foot to Mistrial. What's worse was the fact that he didn't have any booze on him having long since run out.

"Can these kids go any slower," he grumbled.

Two days ago Qrow had literally run circles around the group just out of eye sight for laughs. They may be good, but these kids had a long way to go before they were on his level. Qrow thought back to three weeks ago when Ruby and her team started out from Patch.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best course of action Qrow," asked a haggard looking Goodwitch.

"I know. I don't like it either Glynda, but if I know Ruby she'll go with or without our permission," replied Qrow.

After the fall of Beacon the staff had setup a safe zone in the city. The perimeter was holding, but the numbers of Grimm massing in the academy were growing every day. With Ozpin missing, Glynda had been made acting Headmistress. She had managed to rally the staff and students into a strong defense network operating with the police and the military. The temporary headquarters for the Huntsman oddly enough was Junior's club.

"Well at least there'll be plenty of booze," had been Qrows snarky remark.

Glynda hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two weeks as she ran the defenses. To be honest Qrow was starting to worry about her. The man who had been a second father to her had vanished without a trace except his cane. To top that Glynda had been forced to watch the man she loved resign in disgrace. Plus the fact that many of her students, whom she secretly thought of as her on children, had been hurt or killed in the battle. That was enough tragedy to finish anyone, but Glynda Goodwitch bore it. Some how.

"Very well, but I want you to follow them," Glynda sighed in defeat.

"Already planned on doing that," Qrow said, getting up to leave.

"Qrow," Glynda called, causing him to turn back to face her.

"Bring them back. I don't...I don't think I could handle it if they..."she couldn't finish the thought.

"I will Glynda," Qrow answered solemnly.

* * *

Qrow was pulled out of his thoughts by a girly scream. Looking down, Qrow almost died laughing as he watched the Arc kid run around the meadow they had stopped in with a baby deathstalker clinging to his ass with it's pinchers. So this was the team of Hunters that were going to save Remnant.

"We are totally screwed," he chuckled.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a bit lazy this past week, but I hope to update my RWBY/Star Wars crossover in the next couple days and maybe get another chapter of this posted. Bigdogcop wanted a scene with Qrow following the kids. Until next time folks. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own RWBY**

Glynda did not know how she got this assignment, but she blamed Qrow for this. She could just see him now, in her mind's eye, with that stupid smirk on his face. Looking in front of her she could see several pairs of students sitting in front of her. The seating was supposed to be random, but some deity had decided to place the students into the couples that a large majority of the academy staff were pulling for.

 _Why did I have to be the one to teach Sex Ed this year,_ she sobbed internally.

Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos were already blushing faintly, and the class hadn't even friken started yet! The couple were honestly so innocent that it was sickening. Coco and Fox were holding, a gentle look on the normally tough fashionista's face. Glynda wondered when the two's wedding was going to be. Blake and Sun were casually talking to one another as the waited for the class to start. Goodwitch couldn't believe that the trouble making monkey fanus was actually a good influence since Blake visibly relaxed around him.

The deputy headmistress turned her attention to the other side of the class and let out a sigh of annoyance. Ruby and Weiss were already bickering, shocker. Neptune and Yang were giggling as they told stupid puns to one another. Meanwhile Ren was trying to keep Nora in her seat by bribing her with chocolate chip pancakes.

Turning her gaze on the final pair, Glynda let out a tired sigh. Velvet was pawing Cardin with a very hungry look in her eye. Cardin was blushing mostly for his part, but he had a hungry smile on his face. The rabbit fanus ears were twitching excitedly and it looked like she was going to pounce on the poor boy and devour him any second. Velvet jumped in surprise when the bell rang to start class.

"Alright students. Let us all start sexual education class. Now it is very important that you all pay attention an..."

"Ms. Goodwitch," called Velvet, who was practical vibrating with energy.

"Yes Ms. Scarlatina," sighed Glynda, already suspecting what she was going to ask.

"Can Cardin and I be excused," she asked.

"Why must you both be excused," Glynda asked anyway.

"Cardin and I have some _business_ to tend to," replied the bunny girl, licking her lips as she eyed Cardin.

"Ms. Scarlatina, while I am well aware of your relationship with Mr. Winchester, I can't let you leave," lectured the deputy headmistress.

"Very well then. I'll just have to take him right here then," she growled.

Glynda's eyes, and everyone elses eyes for that mater, widened in shock when Velvet suddenly picked Cardin up and slammed him down on the table. Before anyone could react, Velvet pounced on him and tore his shirt off. Then the girl slammed her lips on his and started rubbing herself against him.

"Alright, alright leave! Just make sure you actually read the book, because you will be taking the test," Glynda almost shrieked.

Velvet got off of Cardin, but she glared at the other girls in the class. The normally docile rabbit fanus was suddenly exuding the aura of an alpha female, looking down on all the betas. Then she grabbed Cardins crotch when he stood up, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

"You see this? This is mine. If any of you bitchs try and touch it I'll rip out your throats," she growled.

With that the bunny girl strutted out of the room with her sex toy in tow. Everyone else in the class were red faced at the display and the girls looked scared stiff. Glynda just massaged her temples to try and alleviate the headache she could feel coming on.

"Why me," she sighed.

 **That is it for this one wanted a Sex Ed scene and I decided what better teacher to teach it then Goodwitch? Hope you all liked it and thanks for all the favs and follows. Leave any request and reviews. Until next time folks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own RWBY**

A dark shadow crept through the empty halls of Beacon Academy in the dead of night. It was the night before the end of year dance and the shadow wanted to make sure that it would be a night to remember. The shadow reached the ballroom and went straight to the fridge where the punch bowl was kept. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, the shadow opened the door. Muttering a curse as light flood into the dark room, the shadow quickly pulled out the bottle that they had been carrying. In the light of the fridge the word 'Jack' could be made out on the bottle. Unscrewing the lid the shadow poured a generous amount of the dark liquid into the huge punch bowl, giggling like a maniac.

"This is going to be sweet," they said.

* * *

When the dance started everyone was excited. Jaune had managed to pluck up the courage to ask Pyrrha to the dance. The two of them had a great time, laughing, dancing, and drinking copious amounts of punch for hours. They wandered off after midnight, though nobody seemed to notice how they wobbled off.

Velvet was behaving herself, for once, as she danced the night away with Cardin. She wore a content smile the whole night, resting her head on Cardins chest as they slow danced together. No one was to surprised to see them head off towards the dorms not long after the arkos duo had left.

As the night wore on other couples wandered off while more started to noticeable stagger around. Goodwitch took notice of this and quickly walked over to the punch bowl. All it took was a single sip to confirm her worst fears. She all but ran over to Ozpin, who was talking to Port and Oobleck in the corner of the ballroom.

"The punch has been spiked," she stated.

"Oh dear. That's not good," said Ozpin calmly.

"I fear that we may have to cancel classes tomorrow so the students can recover from their hangovers," said Port.

"Agreed," replied Ozpin.

"That still leaves the question of who did it," snapped Goodwitch.

"I have my suspicions," pipped up Oobleck, giving a pointed look to a certain dusty old crow.

Qrow was chatting with Knox on the other side of the room as they shared a bottle of whiskey. Glynda's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stormed off towards Qrow. Knox noticed her approaching and hurriedly excused himself; he didn't want to be nearby when Glynda was on the war path. Qrow looked puzzled until he spotted Glynda. He just started to turnaround and took a step away when Goodwitchs voice cracked like a whip at his back, causing him to freeze mid step.

"Qrow Branwen! We need to talk," Glynda uttered the four dreaded words, causing the poor man's blood to freeze.

* * *

Jaune Arc woke up with a screaming headache the next morning. The last thing he remembered was making a fool of himself as Pyrrha giggled at his antics. Glancing around the dorm room, the blonde knight tried to remember how he got back the night before. Then he felt a weight shift next to him in the bed and something smooth and warm brush against his naked leg. Jaune stiffened at that and slowly looked to his left in disbelief. There laying in bed with him was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, who was looking at him in shock.

"Jaune!?"

All the poor boy could do was stare at his best friend and partner. He noted that they were both naked as the day they were born, except for the sheet covering them. Pyrrha gently calling his name again snapped him out of his stupor.

"Oh my god Pyrrha! I'm so sorry," he cried, a look of shame crossing his face.

Pyrrha just sat up and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Jaune stared at her in a daze, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. He was just to damn adorable when he got flustered.

"Good morning," she cooed.

* * *

In his high tower Ozpin smirked to himself. Looks like he was going to win that bet after all. The best part was that everyone blamed Qrow for the booze.

* * *

 **That is it for that one.** **Baoh joestar wanted something to do with one of the teachers giving booze to the students and I decided the classic spiked punch at the dance was the best way to go. I hope you guys don't mind the Arkos bit at the end but I couldn't help myself. Remember leave a review or request. This story broke the thirty thousand views mark, thanks guys! Until next time folks.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own RWBY**

Knox couldn't believe Qrow would be so stupid as to spike the punch at the school dance, especially with Goodwitch there. Spiking the punch with Glynda in the same room was tantamount to a death wish. Bleu was just glad he had managed to escape the blast zone before things went nuclear.

Glancing about the dance floor, Knox noticed several students were missing. Among the missing students was a certain red speedster. Despite what people thought about him Knox cared about his students, so he decided to look for the little speedster that reminded him of Summer so much. Bleu winced at the phantom pain in his two missing fingers as the memory of the last time he saugh Summer. He shook his head clear of that terrible moment in his life and kept his eye out for the girl.

"Professor Knox," called out Yang, as she stepped in front of him with a worried look.

"What is it Ms. Xiao Long," Knox asked.

"I've noticed the punch was spiked. Since I've been to my share of parties I can hold my liquor, but my little sis Ruby never had a drink before. Have you seen her," asked the blonde brawler, clearly worried for her little sister's wellbeing.

"I was just looking for her. Maybe she headed back to the dorms to sleep it off," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Could you help me find her," she asked.

"Fine," grumbled Knox as he started off towards the dorms with Yang in tow.

The two of them made their way towards the first year dorms at a slow and steady pace. They checked every classroom and closet along the way to make sure Ruby hadn't stumbled into one on accident. When they reached the dorms though, they started to witness things they wished they hadn't. Cardin tied to the bed with Velvet whipping him was definitely one of the more memorable moments. Of course the moment that left Yang with a shit eating grin on her face was when she opened JNPR's dorm after she heard noises, and sough Jaune and Pyrrha in the middle of 'something'.

"Well here's your dorm. If she's not in here then I'm calling the other teachers to search for her," said Knox.

When the door opened the two searchers stared in disbelief at the sight that greeted them in the RWBY dorm. There was D. Montoya straddling Ruby, on Weiss' bed. The boy froze and looked up at the sight of Yang with blood red eyes. That sight alone was enough to scare anyone, but to add to that was Knoxs stoney faced look and you got a very end of the world vibe.

"Um..."

"Don't. Say. Anything," Yang gritted out, as Knox scooped up Ruby and carried her outside.

Yang stepped into the room as the door slowly closed behind her, making an ominous groan as it did so. The screams could be hurried in Vacuo that night.

* * *

 **That is it for that one folks. Bigdogcop wanted to see their OC in a situation with Ruby. I'm sorry I really didn't feature him to much but I took the opportunity to flesh out my own OC Bleu Knox. If you want to see your favorite teachers in funny situations then leave a request and let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own RWBY**

Team RWBY was enjoying a rather quiet day today, which was unusual for Beacon. The only incident worthy of note had been when Nora had broken Russell Thrush's leg during sparring after he had made the mistake of insulting Ren in front of her. As the four girls made their way to the cafeteria to eat lunch they heard a series of rather strange noises coming from the main courtyard. Seeing as how they were bored team RWBY decided to go see what was going on.

When they arrived at the courtyard the girls and several other students were treated to a surprising and somewhat strange sight. Several of the teachers had apparently decided to have an impromptu car show in the courtyard during their brake, and they apparently all owned low-riders. Professor Port was dragging the backend of his Albany Buccaneer around the fountain honking his costume horn along the way. Professor Knox was making the backend of his Albany Primo jump like crazy, while Professor Peach's Willard Faction front end was jumping in time with Knox's. Doctor Oobleck had his Vapid Chino dancing, while Professor Ozpin's Declasse Moonbeam was jumping straight up and down with his huge speakers blaring out rape music.

"I'm I seeing this," asked Yang in disbelief as Qrow came out on his bike doing a wheelie that left a trail of green smoke.

"Awesome uncle Qrow," yelled Ruby as he zipped pass them.

"This is a lot of noise," Blake complained as her cat ears tried to flatten themselves on her head to shutout the noise.

"What in the world would Goodwitch say about all this," snapped Weiss.

"Not much I think," Yang laughed as she pointed to a Declasse Voodoo that just arrived.

Goodwitch was driving the new car that was grinding it's entire body along the ground, sending up sparks along the way.

 **Okay I know I haven't really been updating anything for a while now. Writers block and all that. This came to me after rewatching the GTA 5 Low-riders Let's Play from Achievement Hunter. Let me know what you think in a review and as always open for request. Until next time folks.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own RWBY**

I was actually enjoying my day for once. The school had been relatively quiet during the semester break and it was nice to have the students back. Beacon seemed so cold and even gloomy without the students around. I was walking through the gardens enjoying the peace and quiet that the place seemed to magically create. A few students and staff members were sprinkled about the area reading, or what ever they did to pass the time. Julia Peach was tending to the flowers, while Peter Port seemed to be sneaking in a quick nap on one of the bench's.

"Ms. Goodwitch," someone called behind me. It was the head cook and she looked like she was about to rip her hair out.

"What is it," I asked, dreading the answer.

"Some of the first years are having a food fight in the cafeteria," she almost sobbed.

Letting out a groan and already feeling a headache coming on I ran towards the cafeteria. As I approached I wasn't to surprised to see Ms. Xiao Long go through the roof into the upper stratosphere. Gripping my riding crop tighter in my hands I stormed into the cafeteria and couldn't help but growl at the sight the place was in. There wasn't a single table or bench untouched by the anarchy. They lay every which way you could think, scattered about the room. The back wall was a rather interesting mural of food, drink, and what appeared to be the outlines of four of my students. If that wasn't enough, a column had been broken into pieces.

With simple flick of the wrist, and some very intense concentration that left my head pounding, I managed to put everything back to the way it was. I glared at the children before me. Team RWBY and team JNPR, I might have known it was them. Aside from being the best teams of their year they were also one of the biggest pains I had to deal with. What really surprised me was that Ms. Nikos was amongst them with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Children please, don't play with your food," I gritted out.

It was at that moment that Ms. Xiao Long decided to come crashing back through the roof and completely destroy one of the tables. The children started to laugh hysterically at that and I let out a very tired sigh at the thought that I would have to repair something again. It was then that I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and I glanced over to see Ozpin with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let it go Glynda," he advised.

"Their supposed to be the defenders of the world," I pointed out.

"And they will be, but for now their still children. Let them play the part. After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever," he said solemnly, as he turned away.

I couldn't help but feel a shiver go down my spine. Like something terrible was going to happen in the future. I took one last glance at the giggling children and turned away. Maybe Ozpin was right, maybe I should let them be children. At least outside of class that is, I amended.

 **This is a Glynda POV of the food fight in Volume 2.** DeamonHunter **wanted to see a Glynda POV of this scene, I hope you like it. I haven't really done a 1st person before so let me know what you guys think about it. Also I've noticed a lack of fics focused on Ciel Soleil so I've written a few stories about her to give her some love. The stories are 'Sky Sun', which is a fun little one shot about Ciel and Penny hanging out at the fairgrounds. The other one is 'The Best Person You Can Be', which deals with Ciel's reaction to Penny's death and the ensuing battle. If you like Ciel or any other minor character give them some love by writing a story about them. As always leave suggestions and ideas in a review. Until next time folks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own RWBY. The latest episode of RWBY Chibi made reference to Professor Peach and confirmed that she is indeed a woman. So I decided to do one focusing on her.**

Julia Peach loved the outdoors more than her classroom. She took every chance she could to go out into the Emerald Forest or Forever Fall to explore. To her, there was nothing like finding a new species of plant that no one else had discovered yet. Julia was personally responsible for discovering a grand total of forty-two different plant species during her relatively brief ten years as a professor at Beacon Academy. Today she had decided to take her class out into the Emerald Forest to do a bit of survival training.

"Okay class listen up. You have all been studying your survival manuals for the past two weeks; so today we're going to put your skills to the test. Your assignment is to find ten edible planets or mushrooms and bring them back here. I advice that you don't eat them until I check, unless you want to end up being carried out of here," she said with a wicked smirk.

Despite being one of the nicest teachers you could have, Peach had a wicked sense of humor. All the students gave each other a nerves look before they took off into the woods. Peach let out a yawn and stretched out before laying down under a large oak tree. The students had a whole hour to complete the assignment, which meant that Peach had a whole hour to take a much needed nap. Trying to keep up with a bunch of hormonally charged teens with unique powers could take a lot out of you.

"Okay Julia, just sit back relax and let the kids do all the work for once," she muttered to herself as she dozed off.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap," she grumbled as she took stock of her students.

Cardin Winchester looked like he had been through three rounds with an Ursa. Sky Lark had apparently taken the fast way down from a tall tree that he had climbed and now had both of his ankles sprained. Dove and Russell had matching black eyes and broken noses that they got when they had a meeting of the minds in a raspberry bush. Jaune Arc was being carried by a distraught Pyrrha Nikos after he had eaten some mushrooms and fainted. Weiss Schnee was whining about how her dress was ruined after she had walked through a bramble. Ruby Rose had what appeared to be a birds nest in her hair, and a very peeved looking robin pecking at her head. Peach looked off into the distance to see a huge column of black smoke rising into the sky, thanks to one Yang Xiao Long after a bee had stung her.

"I am never letting any of you kids out of the school ever again," Julia face palmed.

 **I'm sorry about not updating anything in a while. I must confess that my creative juices haven't been flowing for a while. Still I hope you guys liked this and let me know in a review. As always leave a request in the reviews and I'll get to it eventually. Until next time folks.**


	33. Chapter 33

I **don't own RWBY**

There were certain things about being the Headmaster of Beacon Academy that Ozpin hated to his very being. One that was at the top of his list was interviewing for new staff. Today Ozpin was going to be interviewing a young graduate from Haven Academy who had majored in history and archeology. He had earned a PhD at the age of twenty-one, a rather impressive accomplishment for anyone. The young man also had a commendable record as a Huntsmen during his time at Haven. Ozpin let out a sigh and pressed the speaker button on his desk.

"Glynda, please send in Mr. Oobleck," he requested.

"Right away Sir," came her swift reply.

The elevator started on its way up and Ozpin wondered what this new candidate would be like. He pictured someone who was quiet, calm, and well mannered. There was a soft ding announcing the arrival of the elevator. The second the doors opened a green and tan streak shot out of the elevator car. Ozpin had just enough time to process this when he found a green haired man with perhaps the thickest glasses he had ever seen shacking his hand vigorously.

"Greetings Headmaster Ozpin, it is an honor to meet you. I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck," he said in such a rush that it took Ozpin a moment to process what the man had said.

"Uh…hello," Ozpin managed to say in confusion.

Oobleck looked like he was going to vibrate through the chair that he sat in. His appearance was a disheveled mess with mismatched socks and crooked collar. The young man was talking at such a speed that even Ozpin's time manipulation could barely keep up. Ozpin absent mindedly wondered what the younger man had to drink that morning and where the hell he could get some.

"Well Mr. Oobleck, it appears that you certainly know your history," said Ozpin as the interview came to an end.

"Thank you Headmaster, of course I am still learning," replied Oobleck.

"Good you are never to old to learn something. I have just one final question for you," Ozpin said, as he leaned in.

"Yes of course. What is it," asked Oobleck, leaning in eagerly.

"Coffee or tea," asked Ozpin with a serious look on his face.

Oobleck sat back in his chair in shock. Never had he thought would the Headmaster ask such a dangerous question. That question had cut short so many promising careers that the young man almost trembled at the thought of it. Oobleck paused for a moment to consider his answer, took a deep breath...

 **And was cut off by the evil author. I like to keep what Ozpin has in his cup a mystery. I know this is short but I wanted to give you all something to smile at. This one shot is brought to you by raw666 who wanted some interview stories. I will probably do a couple of these, hopefully longer. I'm trying to work out a system where I can update something once a week, wether it be 'After Hours' or my other stories. Until next time folks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own RWBY. Sorry for not uploading anything for ages, here's something to make up for that. This is based on RWBY Chibi.**

It was a beautiful warm day in late spring at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their songs. Butterflies danced in the gentle breeze as the children played games and teachers enjoyed the ambience of the peaceful spring day. Nothing could go wrong toda- **"WHERE'S MY PUDDING!"** _*_ _sigh why do I even bother*_

The peace was shattered with the angry cry of one Professor Bleu Knox when he opened the refrigerator in the staff lounge, only to find that his prized fudge pudding was missing. This led to a quick exodus of the other staffers that were in the room, because no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Knox's wrath. Knox began to tear apart the lounge in his quest to find his missing pudding when two familiar figures appeared in the doorway. One figure was tall and thin, with thick glasses and spikey green hair. The other was short and stout, with a bristling mustache and an overall red color scheme. No, it was not Mario and Luigi, but the True Huntsmen himself Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Did I hear someone report a robbery," asked Oobleck.

"Someone took my fudge pudding," snapped Knox, a vain pulsing in his forehead.

"Have no fear my dear hot headed friend," said Port who had to duck, because said hot headed friend threw a chair at him.

"The Senior Detectives are on the case," Oobleck finished as he and Port struck a heroic pose. Knox glared at the two of them for a few moments, his right eye twitching. He then let out a sigh and started massaging his temples.

"Okay...just find my pudding within an hour. I'll be in my shop grading papers," Knox sighed as he turned and left the room.

The Senior Detectives began their search by throwing everyone who was in the lounge into the interrogation room. All they got out of that was that Professor Digsby was having an affair with Professor Greene. They next tried some of the students only to find that Neptune didn't like pudding, and Sky was allergic to chocolate. Finally they questioned the visiting professors, only to find Qrow in a rather _compromising_ position with Winter.

"Where could it be," sighed Oobleck.

"It is a most frustrating mystery Barty," Port agreed. Suddenly a red and black blur zipped by the two of them, almost knocking them over. The two of them blinked in confusion for a moment, until they noticed the pair of empty pudding cups in their hands. Just then Knox rounded the corner and glared at them. The two Senior Detectives started to sweat bullets as the big shop teacher started cracking his knuckles.

"Now Knox, this isn't what it looks like. **HELP!** "

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, a certain silver eyed girl walked through the elevator doors. The Headmaster slowly turned his chair to face one of his star students. He withdrew two fudge pudding cups from his coat pockets and tossed them to her.

"I must say, you drive a hard bargain Ms. Rose," said Ozpin. The innocent looking girl let out a maniacal laugh as she opened one of the cups.

"Always a pleaser doing business with you sir," said Ruby.

 **Hello folks. I know I haven't updated anything for a long time. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with some of my stories, but I'll try and update this soon. Until next time folks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own RWBY**

The White Fang was considered by many on Remnant to be a group of radical terrorist that used violence to get what they wanted. Truth be told, most people weren't that far off from that statement. A small unit of the White Fang had just pulled off a bank robbery in a small town in southern Vale and were now in the process of dividing up the cash amongst themselves. Each member got a small slice of the half million lein hall, while the rest went into a secret bank account that the White Fang had.

What this group of so called freedom fighters didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time by someone in the trees. This someone had peach colored hair and forest green eyes. She had a lean hour glass figure that was built for acrobatics and wore a form fitting camo colored cover all's. Julia Peach had been a member of Beacon's staff for only a few years, but she had been a member of the Order for even longer than that. She, like her old friend Qrow, was an Eye for the Order. An Eye was someone who went out into the field and collected intelligence on the true enemy of man, Salem. Though in this case Peach had been sent by Ozpin to teach the White Fang a lesson.

"These guys never seem to learn," she muttered to herself as she checked her weapon. Julia had a carbine that fired .30 calibre ammunition that could mech shift into a large pistol, or into a morning star for close range combat. The sun was at her back so she had something of a tactical advantage, and on top of all that the only one that might pose a threat was the officer. He had a rather wicked looking sickle for a weapon and he seemed to know how to use it.

"Well, bring on the noise," Julia muttered to herself. Reaching out with one hand she touched the trunk of the tree she was in and the tree seemed to come to life. Professor Peachs' semblance was rather interesting, because it gave her the ability to control plants. Her semblance had its limits though and she could only use it when she was physically touching the planet. However, it was useful in surprise attacks like this since it wasn't everyday that a tree would attack you.

There was a few moments of silence, and then without warning five of the twenty White Fang grunts let out screams of panic as they were suddenly sucked down into the ground. They were trapped up to their necks in dirt and it provided the perfect distraction for Julia to move in. She jumped from the tree and brought her morning star down on the back of the head of one of the grunts that wasn't trapped by the tree roots that she had used on the first group. The grunt fell without a sound and before her friend standing next to her realized what was happening Julia had knocked him out as well. A third grunt took notice and brought up his rifle to shoot, but Julia smashed her weapon right into his face before he got a shot off. Two more grunts actually managed to get a shot of before she knocked them out with a massive swing that sent one slamming into the other. They collapsed into a heap on the ground and Julia darted off to the side to avoid the gun fire from the remaining grunts.

"Ten down; ten to go," Julia sighed. Shifting her morning star into its carbine mode, Julia fired three quick shots at the farthest grunt. He went down and she changed targets to the next, and then the next. Then she shifted her weapon to pistol form while dodging a swing from a grunts sword before shoving her pistol in the guys face and pulling the trigger. The five remaining grunts gathered around their commander and focused fire on the lone Huntress. Julia rolled behind a stump as the gun fire intensified. Placing her hand on the stump, she activated her semblance and three more grunts found themselves suddenly berried up to their necks. Julia rolled out from behind the stump and dropped the last grunts with two quick, well placed shots. Now all that was left was the officer with the sickle.

"You think your so better than us human," he snarled at the Huntress.

"No, but I'm not the one who robbed a bank and shot the sheriff," she replied as she shot at him. The White Fang officer deflected the shot with his sickle and charged forward. Julia met his attack by shifting her pistol back into its morning star mode. They locked for a brief moment, then exchanged several blows without getting a hit. When they locked again, Julia kneed him in the groin causing him to double over in pain. After that it was a simple swing of her morning star to end the fight. With all the White Fang members incapacitated Professor Peach called the local law enforcement to come pick them up. She began rummaging through the campsite and found a few crates of rifles and ammo, as well as several crates of Dust. One thing stuck out to Julia, all of this stuff looked like it came right out of the factory. Frowning, she took out her scroll and dialed a number that she knew quit well. As soon as the other end picked up she started talking.

"Hey, Ozpin. I did the job, but there's something you need to see. Looks like James needs to check his security," she said.

 **And there you have it. Sorry for not updating much, but I'm hoping to get to work on a story that I've been working on for a while. As for this I decided to have a more serious chapter then others. You could consider this as cannon since it takes place during Volume Two. I have this idea that the reason for Peach not being around a lot is because she's out doing missions like Qrow all the time. Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review. Also I've decided to cut this one shot series off at chapter 50 so I can focus on other things. Until next time folks.**


End file.
